


【授权翻译】What's a fire and why does it burn?|火是什么，它为何燃烧？

by Lehterasenko



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>改编自《海的女儿》，带点儿安徒生和迪士尼的童话风，及大量的戏剧性场面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's a fire and why does it burn?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177920) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



> 谢谢超级用心的beta兰仔gn=3=

Jensen坐在船头甲板上位置显眼的地方，背挺得笔直，摊开的一只手掌随意地放在膝盖上，藏在斗篷双层羊毛衬里下的另一只手则攥紧了，指节泛白。漆黑的海面波涛汹涌，海浪里一起一伏的船头搅得他心头不宁，但他的表情中并未透露出一丝这种情绪。

他回头望向甲板上的那群人。文雅的朝臣们混在红光满面的水手堆里，在海上他们是平等的。伴随着拍打啤酒桶流泻出的鼓点，人群推撞着彼此的肩膀狂欢着。他的一个水手吹起了角笛，另一个拉起了小提琴，Jensen确信他们随时可能舞动起来，摇晃的船只只会让狂欢延续得更久。这是他的庆生会，他知道自己该下去露个面。他的人民已经觉得他不易接近，有点儿冷冰冰的，而像这样躲在暗处对消除隔阂可没有帮助。只是…人群中多了他的存在，每个人都只会感觉不舒服，变得拘谨起来。所以又何必过去毁了他的派对呢？

他一转头，大风便迎面刮来—杀了他个措手不及—他只得抓紧了栏杆。

咸咸的海水还是顺势浇了他一身。他真是恨透了大海。

最后他们迎来了烟火。火药燃烧时的嘶嘶声，爆炸发出的轰鸣声，都被海浪的嘶吼和咆哮所淹没。Jensen望着在烟花映照下，变得五彩斑斓的云朵，如此之近，让他觉得仿佛置身于地窖，而不是苍穹之下。

他的冥想被大摇大摆走过来的Manners船长打断了。

“殿下，暴风雨要来了，恐怕还是场挺猛烈的暴风雨，坦白告诉您，我很担心。”而就在这时，一道闪电滑过，天空被点亮的那一瞬间鲜明地让焰火失色。

Jensen迅速起身，“我能帮什么忙吗？”

“安全地下到船舱里，呆着别动就好，如果您不介意我这样说的话，殿下。”他旗下的船员们凡事都会照顾到既不是游泳健将，又不是壮汉水手的Jensen。虽说除了责备地看他们一两眼外，他很少会多做回应，但Jensen已经在心里接受了船员们善意的玩笑里包含的关心。

雨点断断续续地像银针般倾泻而下，更为强劲的大风把船只吹得颠簸不已，Jensen一路踉跄着跑下舷梯，海浪溅到他脸上，打得他生疼。更多密布在空中的锯齿状闪电为他照亮了前路，他后颈汗毛直竖。

而他到达船舱的同时，天花板上的什么地方却传来 _“咔擦”_ 一声尖锐的巨响，紧接着他的斗篷 _“呼”_ 地一下扬起来，他整个人都顺势被往前推了一把，一头撞上了其中一个船员，Whitfield。身体像芭蕾舞演员那样疯狂地转了个圈之后，缠在一起的两人一同掉到了甲板上。四周乱作一团，水手们在指挥的呼喊声中跑来跑去。Jensen坐起来，试图找回散落的理智。

“这是怎么了？”他质问Whitfield，与此同时两人跌撞着站起来，“出什么事了？”

“该死的主桅断了，”他在风暴的怒吼声中喊道，“原谅我的用词，殿下，但情况就是如此，接下来可有罪受了。”他们脚下的甲板正可怕地往一边倾斜过去。

突然，他们同时看到了火光，并闻到了烟味。恐惧的呻吟，刺耳的刮擦声盖过了响彻长夜的咒骂声和命令声，Jensen意识到那种噪音一定是船身的木质组织不自然的摩擦所引起的。Whitfield指着栏杆大吼道，“殿下！就是现在！上救生艇！”

Jensen感觉到他的心脏轰鸣着，像在踢打着胸膛，刚要向前走去，倾斜的甲板便突然拱了起来，他一个趔趄又趴在了地上。他摸索着从被雨淋湿后滑溜溜的甲板上爬起来，在看到捆住货物的绳索断掉的那一刻整个人僵住了。失去束缚的一大堆木箱和包裹倾倒下来，一只砸到了他的肩膀，另一只砸在了额头上，他不顾剧痛，让自己顺势朝后方滚下去，因为水手长正被一个货物箱钉在舷墙上动弹不得。

“快走，别管我，殿—殿下！”那个男人大喊，嘴唇发白，像受惊的马一样瞪大了眼睛，他的腿被箱子压着不能动。Jensen没有回答，盘坐起来，抓住木箱边缘，用力推，换个姿势，再推。重物几乎没动，最多移了几英寸，但也足够让他的船员解脱出来，随着再次晃动的船只朝一边倒去。

抬起头，他看到人员疏散工作已经陷入一团混乱。人们跑向船侧，一头扎入水中，帆缆和器械的碎片散落在他们周围湍急的海水里。火焰从他们身后的舱口喷出，Jensen托住负伤的水手长的腋下，用力将他架起来，向前朝船舷上缘纵身一跃。他帮助船员翻过栏杆，把他推向飘荡着的救生船间最近的那一艘，刚好让他越过了残骸最多的那片区域。轮到Jensen时，他却犹豫了，全身像被麻痹了一般，他只得在最近的木板处稳住自己。

漆黑的海水翻搅成漩涡，从极深处往上涌。他几乎什么都看不见，肾上腺素的消退让他眼花缭乱，他在浑身冰凉的同时却又冒着大汗。Jensen踢掉自己的靴子，试图说服自己跳下去。

起火的翼梁替他做出了决定，正好打在他背上，送他坠入了黑暗。冰冷的海水翻搅着，Jensen拍打着水面，在他喘上气前，一波接一波的大浪涌过他的头顶，将他整个人抛来抛去，让迷失了方向感的他怎么也抓不住任何从身旁飘过的木块或残片。有块就在他手边，可他没抓牢，最终它还是漂走了。

又一波大浪盖过了他，Jensen疯狂地踩着水，一片漆黑中，对着海水拳打脚踢，寻求出口，却又不知道路在何方。有一秒钟，他觉得听到了船员在呼喊他，他张开嘴，吸入的却不是空气，而是海水。

沉下去的时候他停止了挣扎，周围的一切都变得麻木，灰寂，带着咸味。在意识被完全剥夺之前，强壮的手臂揽过他的胸膛，他被拉起来，对他的救助者来说，在这么深的水下，大海的牵制对他起不了丝毫作用。就在Jensen觉得他的心脏要炸开之前，他们冲破了水面。

他对着天空张开嘴巴，大口大口地吸入氧气，肺部像着了火。他尽量将肩膀以上的部位保持在海浪之上，每喘口气都要咳嗽一下。

透过呼啸的风声和海浪声，Jensen听到耳边传来低沉的喃喃，“别担心，我就在你身边，你现在很安全。”

头靠在那人光裸的肩膀上，他认出了滑过脚底的意外触感来自光滑的鳞片。

接着黑暗席卷了他。

*****

Jensen意识到自己每天早晨总会去海滩晃一圈。他小心地挑了那条牧羊人赶山羊的小路走，那条路从俯瞰大海的宫殿矗立的那座峭壁一直通到海岸线。然后他会在一周前遭遇海难的这片白色沙滩上徘徊不去。

他从未下山来这儿呆那么久过，加上卧室窗前就是壮观的海景，Jensen就更没有兴趣与水靠太近了。经历了他充满戏剧性的溺水事件后，人们觉得他甚至变得比之前更容易受到惊吓。他的参事，他的仆人都是如此，从给予他这位皇室成员适度的悉心照料，上升到了时刻为他担惊受怕，这令他倍感窒息。

但不知为何，Jensen可以在这儿得到解脱感。他会伫立着倾听峭壁下的岩洞里海风低低的絮语，尽管他说不出都听出了些什么。但这并不是说他之前就是这样爱做白日梦的人。望着海鸥掠过拂晓的海面，他的心会为偶尔跃出水面的海豚而漏跳一拍。有天他甚至把一个硬板小床拖到了山下，铺在沙丘表面红灰色的草地上，这样他就能躺在上面望着海水在岩石表面激起浪花，在浪涌的轻哼中慢慢入眠。

海滩莫名地成了能给Jensen带来片刻宁静的的地方。

Jensen很少摆出强硬的态度，但在一天中的这个时候，他则下令要求身旁不准有人跟着。在峭壁侧面凿刻出的石阶最顶端，站着在一旁等候的的守卫，他们知道无论如何他也不会去海里游泳的，因为大海对他的吸引力毕竟有限。

这天天刚亮，他正大着胆子把脚浸在没到脚踝的浅水里漫步。脚趾拨弄着贝壳，他突然发现前方海岸上有什么东西，就在沙滩尽头那片参差的礁石西侧。Jensen小心地走过去，直到意识到那是什么时，他猛地冲过去，在那个被海水冲上来，面朝下躺在沙子上的人身旁跪下来。

那是一个男人。他很高，肩膀宽阔，骨架修长，流畅的肌肉线条，让他的身形看起来尤为健美。腰部以上的皮肤古铜中带着金，腰部以下的则是苍白的，看起来就像个水手或工人，但他指节修长的手却像贵族一样精致，皮肤也一样光滑。Jensen飞快地伸手检查脉搏，在感觉到因泡在寒冷的浅水中而冰冰凉的皮肤下，那稳定、有力的脉动后，Jensen架起那个男人，将他拖到离海岸线十码远的那片被阳光晒得暖暖的沙滩上。他费力地喘着气—这个漂到岸边的遇难者体重可一点都不轻，至少有15英石（约95kg）—飞快地脱下自己肩上的斗篷，他跪下来用它仔细地裹住那个陌生人赤裸的身体。

他得去寻求帮助。他一个人肯定搬不动这个男子。然而，他发现自己犹豫着，伸出手抚上那人还滴着水的头发，他的手指伸进长长的深色发缕间与之相缠。拇指慢慢地刷过与修长优雅的脖颈相连的下颌轮廓， _只是检查下头部有没有伤痕，仅此而已。_

*****

没完没了地与谏臣、庄家、及各方债权者进行了一早上注定无果的商谈，Jensen在数小时后终于得到了解脱。可宾客也马上就要到了，给他新添一份麻烦。他疲惫的眼睛发痒，合紧的下巴生疼，但他还是站得笔直，直到最后一拨请愿者从会议室离开。这都是一个王子必须要做的。

这并不是说他对此丝毫没有经验。自他出生的那天起，他就是一个公众人物了，而他肩负起统治者的这项特别的责任也已经有一年了。但这几周来，这份重担的性质却变得如此私人，他觉得筋疲力尽却空虚无比。

 他望向远处的那面墙，矮桌及配套的那五把雕纹考究的镀金橡木椅那儿空无一人。他父母的王座有着高且宽阔的椅背和缝有精致刺绣的靠垫。Jensen和他兄妹的则要矮一点儿，装饰也更简约，但仍一样典雅。除非是最为正式的场合需要，Jensen自己拒绝为其它任何事坐到那儿。他下令另准备了一张巨大的圆桌专门用来处理朝政。这是他的一点私心，但大多数人都表示可以谅解。

他站起来，舒展身体。 大臣Lehne在他来得及逃开之前悄悄来到他身旁。

“您在沙滩上找到的那个人，我把他安置到了南侧的一间客房里留待照料，直到他恢复离开。”

“谢谢你，Fredric，”Jensen微笑，但他控制不住语气里犀利的讽刺，“但是，在这种情况下，作为发现他的那个人，我认为我才有责决定该如何帮助他养好身体。”

“让您操心的政务够多的了，殿下。这些乏味的琐事交给我就好。”

“乏味不是重点。”

“但—”

“今天就到这儿吧，大臣。”

“是，我尊敬的殿下。”Lehne圆滑地回答，接着离开了。

Jensen知道他的谏臣是对的，他现在最不需要的便是再添一桩烦心事，但无奈好奇心占了上风。他发现自己踱到了宫殿的南侧，目前那儿还有许多空闲的客房，仆人们就将那个陌生人安置到了其中的一间。

他立即认出了哪个房间有他要找的人，两名守卫正懒洋洋地靠在双开门两边的墙上。看到他的靠近，守卫们迅速打起精神，右边那位在宫廷里呆了很多年的老兵投给Jensen一个大大的笑容。

“早上好，殿下。您是过来看那个遇难者的吗？”

“Um…对，来看看，”Jensen犹豫了，突然又不想进去了，“有什么新消息么，James？”

“呃，他现在醒了，看起来没受什么伤，只是可怜的孩子显然是失声了，一句话都不能说。”

“我知道了。”Jensen盯着门看了一会儿，然后转身要离开。

 ”您不进去吗，殿下？”另一个守卫问道。

“Oh，当然，我应该…跟我们的客人打个招呼。”蠢死了，只是跟个有一面之缘的陌生人说说话而已，他怎么还紧张起来了？守卫们一齐为他拉开门，把下巴抬高了点儿，他决定只呆一会儿就走，要是那人真的一切都好，他也就放心了。

房间很具有代表性，体现了这侧宫殿的装潢特征，奢华且舒适，低矮的天花板，成排镶嵌着一格格窗棂的窗户正对大海。Jensen注意到它还配备了一张书桌，壁炉前摆着舒适的长榻，两把椅子，和一把四脚是怪异的兽爪型的长沙发，Jensen记不得之前有见过它。尽管天气很暖和，壁炉里还是生着小火，轻微的噼啪声从中传来。

但一座巨大的靠在近墙的四柱床占据了绝大部分的空间，造型精致得就像甜点，表面漆成了明黄和浅粉色；带着流苏的床帷拉了起来，露出堆成小山状的羽绒被和枕头，这让Jensen想起了意式冰冻果子露。在白如海沫的床褥中坐着那个陌生人，他倚着床头板，正明显地因惬意而闭上了眼睛，从冒着热气的杯子里啜饮着什么，Jensen通过味道闻出来是热可可。

眼前的景象让Jensen又上前走了几步。

他的身形甚至比Jensen回忆中躺在沙滩上时还要大，装有热可可的马克杯在他的手里就像洋娃娃的玩具一样，透着暧昧意味的肩膀裸露着，像这张大床一样宽。他有着Jensen父辈的人在那个时代会留的长发—而不是，像Jensen那样，时髦地剪得很短—别在耳后的头发让Jensen能够清楚地看到他流畅出众的脸部线条：尖尖的鼻子，带着浅窝的下巴，宽阔的前额。

在床前忙前忙后三个仆人在看到Jensen的到来时转过身，不顾Jensen让他们站着就好不必管那套礼节的命令，他们还是立即屈膝行礼，并齐齐低唤了声“殿下”。他们应该是顾及到了有外人在，Jensen想着，尴尬地拂手让他们站起来。

对于Jensen的到来，那个人似乎也想下床，但意识到自己还没穿衣服，马上又用双手把毯子拉到脖子那儿裹得紧紧的，与枕头相衬的粉色染红了他的双颊。

Jensen想掐醒自己。这人？ _这_ 是被冲到岸上，最后裸躺在Jensen床上的那个人？他一定是在做梦。或许，考虑到这周即将到来的大事，这很可能还是个噩梦。

他开口打破了寂静，“我是Jensen，来自Ackles家族，是这片土地的统治者。欢迎你。”他马上切断了话音。Jensen知道自己在感到紧张时语气会听起来很傲慢，但他刚才的说法听起来实在可笑极了。

床上的男人只是带着夸张的悲惨表情指了指他的喉咙，然后露出一个大大的笑容，向他伸出手。

Jensen盯着他，目光起初停留在他随着笑容露出的深深的酒窝上，随后转移到那只有力且掌心宽阔的手上。有几秒中长长的停顿，最后，他的一名女仆靠近那个陌生人，以刚好能让他听见的耳语，解释道，“殿下通常不和人握手。”

男人耸了耸肩，转而将一只手覆在心脏的位置，给Jensen行了个恭谨的点头礼。

Jensen转向刚才说话的Genevieve这边，问道，“是没有衣服给我们的客人穿吗？”

她微微行礼以示歉意。“在一般商店里找到的衣服都不够大，殿下，我们已经请人去找Gabriel了。”

“Ahh，我知道了。”那个古怪的小裁缝在手头还有一堆杂事儿要忙的情况下，说不定会乐于接下新挑战忙个一整天，也可能在被问到时就大发脾气直接拒绝。

Jensen瞥了一眼那个陌生人，他正盯着Jensen，眼睛睁得大大的，很活泼。 _我猜，他从没与一个皇室靠这么近过，_ Jensen想。但他脸上的表情却不是敬畏，而是……欣喜。

门开了，每个人都的目光都转向Misha，Jensen的贴身男仆，他抓着一卷丝质的布料大步走进来，“成功了！”他兴奋地宣布，但紧接着，注意到了Jensen的存在，他急忙在中途刹住车，“您好，殿下。”

Jensen带着询问的意味挑起眉。

Misha回答道，“只是帮忙找到了给我们这位高大的朋友穿的东西，在Gabriel用他那些神奇的针线赶制出其他衣服来之前。”Misha放在床脚的原来是一条睡裤和一件袍子。

 “知道了。”Jensen重复道，他在内心瑟缩了一下，自己的不善言辞一定让那个男人印象深刻。

女仆和Misha围到床边，而Jensen转头望向窗外，让那个陌生人在穿上睡裤时留有些虚幻的隐私。Jensen现在真的该离开了。今早他得过目的政务可比他有心完成的要长得多。他继续试图说服自己离开，却无意中听到Misha说，“我很抱歉没有其他合身的上装了。呃，这件的话，可能确实不太适合你。”

Jensen用余光看到那个男人开心地举起胳膊让Misha给他披上袍子，就像他已经习惯了接受别人的服务了那样。但他看到了Jensen在偷看他，又微微地脸红了，把袍子的前襟猛地拉到一起，他尽可能地裹紧自己赤裸的胸膛。

Jensen转身把他的注意力转向床前，不用你提醒，他也知道该看哪儿。但当那个男人站起来以示尊敬时，他却猛地倒抽了口气，跌撞着跪倒在地，脸痛苦地皱了起来。

冲动之下，Jensen跃上前，发现自己正挨着床屈膝跪在他们的客人身旁的地板上，一只手扶住他的肩膀稳住他，Jensen和他的仆人一样震惊—从他们脸上的表情看。

“殿下？”他的一个仆人想过来帮忙。

“没事，Sophia。我可以。”他为何不直接让仆人们帮这个男人站起来？ _我是这儿唯一足够强壮的人，我不在乎这是不是有失身份。_

Jensen尽自己可能用一边肩膀将他架起来—这个像是用坚硬的大理石雕刻来的男人，甚至比他躺着时看起来还要高—扶着他蹒跚地走到附近的椅子上。

他一落座，Jensen便问道，“你究竟有没有受伤？这是怎么回事？”那个男人只是沮丧地耸了下肩回应他。

Jensen望着那个陌生人伸出一只脚，晃来晃去，扭扭他的脚趾。他用拇指按住前脚掌，然后沿着足弓滑下去。他把脚摊在地上，接着施加些压力，但马上瑟缩了下停住了。过了一会儿，他坐直把目光投向Jensen，摊开手，像是在说， _我也不知道。_

他们彼此对视了一会儿，接着Jensen清了清喉咙，“好吧，那我要怎么介绍你？你没法告诉我你的名字—”Jensen望向闪着光泽的樱桃木书桌。他一手拿起一支笔，示意另一只手里拿着的墨水瓶。

“也许你可以写出来？”

那个男人露出一个灿烂的笑容，酒窝一闪一闪的，伸手接过。他翻来覆去地检查了它一会儿，眉头微微地舒展开来。点点头，他似乎满意了，然后从Jensen旁边探过身去拿纸，倚到桌子上时不经意间擦过了Jensen，这让Jensen前臂上的汗毛敏感的竖了起来。他在白纸最顶上挥笔写下名字，然后急切地将纸递给Jensen。

Jensen扫了一眼，但接着停下来仔细看，但还是一点都摸不着头脑。

“我不明白，”纸张在他手里发出清脆的沙沙声，“你可以听懂我们的语言，但你不懂怎么书写？”

意识到自己没完成任务，陌生人的脸一下子沮丧了起来，Jensen忍不住安慰他，“不，不，没关系。不管怎样，你都会学会的。我们挑个人来教你怎样书写我们的语言，好吗？”

Jared点点头，稍微笑了下，但他的眼睛里却没有笑意。

Jensen抱起胳膊，一根手指点着嘴唇思索着。“现在我还是没法知道你的名字。”

陌生人热切地盯着他，那张时刻随情绪变化动作的嘴巴撅了起来，但一会儿，他又摇摇头像是否定掉刚才的想法，至少此刻他的眼睛重又亮了起来，他的情绪就像大风天的云朵一样变换多端。飞快地转身去够桌上还摆着没收的早餐盘，他挑了一只橘子酱陶罐，又马上转过来拿给Jensen看。

“嗯？”Jensen问，不确定自己该怎么做。

男人坚持指着果酱，另一只手指指向自己宽阔的胸膛。他的眉毛挑起，邀Jensen来猜。

“Jam（果酱）？Jelly（果冻）？”

男人仰过头无声地大笑，一只手拍着她的大腿。Jensen瞬间便渴望起听到他的笑声是怎样的—应该是大声且浑厚的，他想。男人止住了大笑，摇摇头，又指着果酱，但这次他暗示是这个容器本身。

“Crock（瓦罐）？Bowl（碗）？Pot（陶盆）？Jar（罐子）？”

听到最后一个，男人抬起手，掌心向上，飞快地点了点头，但接着又竖起一根手指，再次环顾房间。他接连指了指天鹅绒的椅子坐垫，餐盘里插在花瓶中的玫瑰，和一个女仆的裙子。

“Red，”Jensen回答，“Jar—red？”

这个回答引出了有一个小小的无声的笑容，男人将粉色的舌头抵在他的牙齿后面。

摇了摇头，男人将两手摊开到间隔一尺远，接着像合起手风琴那样并拢双手。

Jensen再次尝试，“Jared？”他得到了一个满意的点头作为奖励。

Jensen转向他的仆人，“你可以安排个人带Jared逛逛宫殿和庭院吗？他想去哪儿我都欢迎。”

Jensen转回Jared这边，“现在我们还需确定的是你从哪儿来和你怎么来这儿的。”Jared的脸突然有些煞白，表情丰富的眉毛皱在了一起。Jensen被他迷住了。

他正考虑要怎样从一个只能用点头和摇头来回答“是”或“不是”的人身上催问出更多信息，Gabriel却像一阵风似地闯了进来，来回像他们每个人点头问好。“早上好，殿下，女士们，还有Misha。”Jensen望着Gabriel跑到那个客人— _Jared_ —跟前，挑剔地上下打量他。“Hmmm，我知道那些骚乱都是怎么来的了，我可做不了适合这么长的腿穿的衣服。”

对此，Jensen一下子沉了脸，快步走向门边，“好吧，我今早还有很多事要处理，”他面朝着远处的那面墙宣布，但冲动之下，他又转身面对Jared，“可以与我共进晚餐吗，先生？”

他从眼角的余光中看到两名女仆交换了一个震惊的眼神。

众所周知，除了被迫招待宾客，Jensen一向是坚持独自用餐的。 _好吧，有时候一个男人也需要有人谈谈—陪陪，_ 他暗自坚持。 _这有什么好奇怪的？_

Jensen像小狗一样热切地点头，伴随着室内其他人致以的鞠躬或屈膝礼，Jensen离开了。

他忍不住最后一次转头望向那个房间，望着那个陌生人—Jensen再次念道那个名字 _Jared_ ,在脑海中一遍遍地循环—蹒跚地走到窗户边，笨拙地拔起插销，猛地将窗户打开，潮声，和清新中带着凉意的晨之气息洋溢在室内。

*****

Jensen沿着通向主楼梯的走廊漫步返回，一根手指顺着抛过光的墙面装饰木里的横槽滑过，小男孩时的他要把手举过头顶才能够到它。

他的参事，Kripke在他走远前拦住了他，焦急地示意他手中永远拿着的一叠待处理的文件，“殿下，来自Mystische Fälle和Colline D'arbre的大使提早来了，虽然都是同一时刻到的，但他们显然出现了一些…关于优先权的分歧。”

继续走在通往Jensen位于主殿的办公室的路上，谈论着贵族阶级的愚蠢行径，外交上的必要性和其他各种亟需定下的决策，Jensen把关于Jared的念头都抛到脑后。这些想法并不会在他脑海中盘踞多久，但，这一天来，Jensen却觉得眼前萦绕着的都是Jared的身影。

*****

午餐也许已经向Jensen呈上来好几次了，然而，又要安抚被惹怒的使臣、又要签署信用状、批准为接下来六场正式餐会安排音乐表演的提案，Jensen根本顾不上午餐。最后，到了下午三点左右，他的肚子极为不雅地咕咕叫着抗议起来，他只得走出办公室，穿过阳光下的庭院。他大可以省事地叫仆人送上来，但他更喜欢顺道转转宴会主厅外那一大片数也数不清的御厨房：那儿有闪闪发光的长条钢板与粗糙的木头组成的流理台；有澡盆那么大的巨型铜锅；随处可见的成排的刀具、长柄勺及一些用途不明的厨房用具；橱柜、个个隐秘的角落；挥之不去的那股刚出炉的面包散发出的浓郁香气；还有那几个老在偷闲喝茶聊八卦的劳工。Jensen经常会去厨房的备餐间偷吃早餐和点心，虽然大厨会为此愤愤不平，但大家已经习惯了他晃悠的身影。

从一个备餐间出来—一手苹果，一手奶酪—他突然发现Jared正坐在一张高脚凳上，周围环绕着一大群忙碌的洗碗工。他不假思索地躲回门背后，小心地探头张望到底怎么回事。

开阔的石板地面那头，他能够看到Jared手上拿着什么东西，勤快地来回忙碌着。他正坐在Richard身旁剥豆子，两个人把豆荚剥干净之后将豆子放到一个盆子里，其他劳工则各忙各的，他们发出的谈笑声比知道Jensen在这里观察他们时要大得多，这是Jensen始料未及的。Jensen望着Richard猛拍了一下Jared的肩膀，Jared接着朝他扔了一个空豆荚。他看到当Alona怎么也够不到较高的那个架子时，Jared蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去帮她；不是直接把那个东西拿给她，而是抱起Alona，让她自己去拿，他的双手差不多完全环在了她的腰上，把她抱离地面有几英尺远。

Jensen在任何人发现他之前溜走了。

稍晚些时，他在前往与造船厂老板紧急会面的路上，匆匆经过藏书阁时无意中瞥到了他那位不速之客。藏书阁是他家族的骄傲，浩如烟海的书籍从地板堆到天花板，有残破的古籍，也有当代的著作，书目多到Jensen三生三世也读不完，尽管孩提时代，他曾像比赛谁看书最快那样，飞快地看完一本本书。

快步走过藏书阁一排镶嵌着玻璃的法式大门，午后的阳光透过窗户，洒在Jared身上，他正坐在一张华丽的桃木桌前，埋头读着一本摊开的巨著。大臣Lehne 在他旁边，这不寻常的状况立即引起了Jensen的关注，他几乎想转身去捍卫Jared可以呆在那儿的权利。但仅仅是几乎，当他的大脑反应过来自己都看到了什么时，他便打消了这个念头—他的谏臣从Jared宽阔的肩膀那头探过身去，指着书页上的什么东西对他致以鼓励的微笑。Jensen试图回忆起Fredric是否有对自己这么温暖地笑过。

这天结束时，Jensen逃回了他避难所般的办公室，精疲力尽地与这么多人打完交道之后，他们所有的问题都不可避免地落到他头上。在没有人看到的情况下，他扑通一声一屁股做到靠窗的那张椅子坐垫上，一只手用力搓着脸，他用空闲的那只手摸索着窗栓，猛地将窗户打开。把太阳穴贴在旁边的墙上，他凝神想听听大海的声音。但相反，他却听到了窗下的花园里有谁在说话。

“你是我见过的最英俊的男人了，当然，是除了王子之外。”

Jensen在偷听，他知道，但他怎么可能忍住不去听呢？他透过窗沿窥视着，他看到了Sanda，她带着工作手套，挥动着园艺剪刀，小心翼翼地从花园里的玫瑰丛中穿过。跟在她身后的是Jared，他背着一个巨大的平底篮子，新剪下的粉色和红色的蓓蕾在篮子里堆得高高的。即使他穿的明显是铁匠Clifford不要的旧衣服—外套的腰围那儿太大了，马裤也剪裁得根本不合身，Jensen也明白Sandra的爱慕为何而来。那是来源于Jared个人的魅力—他高昂的头，明亮的眼睛—吸引了她的目光，俘获了她的心。他的身体蕴含着的力量和散发出的安全感，他天真的快乐，还有…也许Jensen事实上比他自我感觉的要疲惫得多。

“你一定要和我一起溜去舞会。”他听到Sandra继续说。Jared惊讶地看着她。

“oh是的，明晚有场舞会，而且会很隆重，真要我说其实也没什么好参加的，好像我们都还不清楚真正目的是什么。但是呢， Jared，如果你跟我一起去的话，想想看！所有的外国贵族都会盯着你然后说，‘那个帅小伙是谁呀，我确信我是爱上他了，我一定要跟他跳支舞，而我有钱的小儿子就娶走他旁边的那个女仆好了 。’”

Jared安静地笑了，拽了拽Sandra的辫子。他悲伤地摇了摇头，突然抬头朝二楼的窗户望来，Jensen差点没来得及跳开藏起来。

他凝神听下去，Sandra继续一个人说着，带Jared朝他们要工作的那条小路深处走去。”但有可能会成真的！所有的童话里都是这样的。另外，只要Gabriel给你好好打扮一番，你肯定能跟王子有的一拼，我们大家空下来都会帮他缝衣服的。拜托请说你会去的…或者，还是 _点头_ 吧，表示你愿意。”

他听着他们转弯后，她清脆的笑声逐渐远去，Jensen，愚蠢地，感到一丝嫉妒。他嫉妒Jared就这样凭空出现，没人听过他的名字，连话都不能说，看在老天的份上，却能与整个宫里的人都交上朋友。Jensen知道宫里的人很疼他—毕竟，他们都是看着他长大的，或者跟他一起长大的—但他从未能这样轻易地讨别人欢心，轻松地彼此调情，逗得人们大笑，由此获得更多的爱慕。

但，更强烈的妒意来自他不是获得Jared爱慕的那个人。他的爱展示给宫里的每个人，而Jensen被孤零零地排除在外。

他真是疯了，真的，他知道自己应该把Jared送走。他的存在让Jensen分心，在最糟糕的时刻打破了Jensen平静的生活。他应该给Jared送些钱，配个正式的随从，甚至替他在其他国家安排个官职，如果这是Jared所希望的。

但把Jared送走的想法就像故意放开最后一根就生的浮木，令他如坠深海。

Jensen在想这一切究竟是不是归因于Jared。这也许只是简单的一时心动，让Jensen能借此从他所背负的责任下逃离，躲进有一个美丽又神秘的爱人陪伴的梦里。Jensen已经禁锢了自己很长时间了，他不允许自己带着渴望去寻求什么，甚至连想都不能想。大学时期，一切都要简单得多：与同学约会的话只要小心点就好，她们都是来自贵族家庭，一点也不畏惧一个来自领土还没她们家族乡下庄园大的无名小国的二王子。大多数人都一定程度上背负着婚约，她们知道，但挡不住身边围着这么多年轻男人，她们便接受了将其他形式的情感关系当做生活的一部分。要找到彼此很容易，但楼梯下安静柔软却又短暂的吻也好，赌了一夜的钱醉醺醺地满口胡话也好，漫漫长夜的性爱也好，天一亮，大家就当一切都没发生过一样了。

而现在，回国了，顶着 _王子_ 的头衔，Jensen身边完全不缺人。那么多难处要让他背，而又有那么多好处想从他这里得到。接过统治权的同时压力也接踵而至，延续Ackles王朝的使命逼得他将追求个人生活的念头抛到脑后。Jensen很少有机会得到除了没有自由的片刻休憩之外的东西，即便如此，他的情人还愿意留在他身边，他明白她们只是想利用他，甚至，情愿让自己被他利用，来换取他所能提供的好处。

这让他的思绪又回到了Jared身上。这个人是他的客人，在异乡毫无庇护可寻的他根本无法抵抗不公，只能独自受苦。追求Jared只会比跟心甘情愿为他暖床的情人睡一晚更让他觉得滥用职权。

Jensen摇头，他厌恶极了自己。从他观察的这段短短的时期来，Jared很明显对女性更有兴趣，他不会欢迎Jensen的求爱。最重要的是，Jensen也抽不开身给予他…任何东西。他们之间真的没有可能，真的，所以Jensen下定决心不要再去想这件事。

Jensen望向桌子上滴答作响的瓷制小闹钟，从靠窗的椅子上站起来。一如每个下午，他走上通往二楼的楼梯，踏上最顶层的台阶时，他深吸一口气。另一队殿内侍卫为Jensen拉开了边门，随意地向他们问了好以示礼貌，Jensen走进去，漆黑中他看不见熟悉的华丽挂毯、织锦床帷，他踩在金棕色镶花地板上的脚步声回荡在寂静的暗室内。

今天值班的女仆—Danneel—从床边的椅子上站起来，走到门边，为他留出私人空间。Jensen坐在她刚才坐着的天鹅绒垫子上，低下头望着他的父亲。

Jensen每天都会过来，而每天，国王看起来都没有任何变化，好像随时都会坐起来，揉着眼睛，调侃Jensen的马术水平，或是要些咖啡。但发生事故后，他便再也没有醒来，再也没有开口说话。仆人喂他吃饭，为他洗澡，而他没有任何回应，他为他的国家、他的人民、他的儿子制定的规划在Jensen拙劣的照理下陷入一片混乱。

Jensen把那只毫无回应的冰凉的手握在手里，“父亲，我该怎么做？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

*****

Jensen紧张地拨弄着袖扣等待着将与他共进晚餐的Jared。

他站在私人宴会厅的中央，必要时他才会在这儿会举办小型餐宴，款待宾客。与其它那些更为正式的宴会厅不同，它突出的地方在于舒适的环境：低低的天花板，壁式烛台取代了巨大的枝形吊灯，一张适合八人而不是五十人用餐的餐桌。没有镶着金边，也没有华丽的雕饰，摸上去光滑结实的木椅给人一种温暖的感觉，柔软的垫子让人坐着就不想走了。

门口的侍者在这时宣布了Jared的到来，Jensen庆幸自己在Jared紧跟着走进来的那一刻没有再踱来踱去。但Jensen即刻便不再纠结于自己的外貌，不禁盯住了Jared，因为Jared看起来实在太英俊了。他穿着黑色的长裤，与肩膀线条完美贴合的深蓝色外套。白衬衫的领子又高又笔挺，与领结一起衬托出了他喉部和脸部金棕色的皮肤。在Jensen审视的目光中，他低下了头—显然之前他害羞时会习惯性地躲在刘海后面，而此刻他前额的头发被梳了上去，固定成带着弧度的优雅造型，发尾也被编成了小辫—所以他只好尴尬又笨拙地比划着，示意Jensen看他的衣服。

Jensen清了清喉咙，“Um，好吧，很适合你。Gabe不愧是大师。”

Jared脸上的担忧一扫而空。让Jensen觉得好玩的是，他立刻转身，四处打量起房间来。Jensen望着他一会儿从壁炉架上拿起小玩意儿凑近细看，一会儿盯着艺术画，一会儿又被角落里那台钢琴发出的按键声吓了一跳。Jensen习惯了处在或审视或谄媚的目光下，还从没被这么彻底地无视过，而能够站在Jared身后观察着他转来转去，且自己不再是众人关注的焦点后，他意外地感到很愉快。

Jared慢慢地朝他原来站的地方走回来，Jensen找着话题问道，“我想你现在应该觉得好多了吧？

Jared带着询问的意味望着他。

“你的脚，还疼吗？”

Jared低头看了一眼，夸张地瘪了下嘴角，然后稍微笑了下耸耸肩，来回摆了摆手， _就那样。_ 接着他的微笑化作一个坏笑，他灵巧地跳了个芭蕾舞中的360度快速转体，引得Jensen惊喜地笑了出来。这一幕被Steven的到来打断了，他宣布道，晚餐已准备就绪。Jensen走过去坐在位于餐桌顶头的位置等Jared过来，他的坐席设在Jensen的右手边。

Jensen知道大厨和他的手下一定在忙着为明天要来的一大群客人准备餐点，但他确信自己跟Jared今晚还是能美美地吃上一顿的。Steven分别在两人面前摆上的沙拉里不仅有蔬果，还有糖渍的坚果，这提醒了Jensen自己已经饿得要命了。

Jared拿起他的叉子，细细打量。他的手指迟疑地碰了碰那些尖刺，抬起头用询问的目光望着Jensen，像是从没见过这样的东西。

Jensen说道，“这件银器在我家族中传了至少有七代了。”

Jared抬起手摸了摸后面的辫子，但当Jensen拿起叉子叉了一块梨时，Jared却像被烫到似的把他的叉子放了下来，双手搓着他的膝盖。

Jensen犹豫了，“你不饿吗？”

Jared红了脸，Jensen的心为之怦怦直跳。他摇摇头开始吃起来，同时专注地盯着Jensen，像是在模仿他的一举一动，这样与别人共进开胃餐算是Jensen有过的经历里，呃，能回忆起来的经历里最怪异的一次。

幸好在这时，Steven从餐柜上拿起一瓶Jensen最喜欢的梅洛红葡萄酒（merlot），接连给Jensen和Jared倒了一杯。酒精听起来似乎是解决窘境的最佳办法。Jensen举起他的酒杯与他的客人干杯，同时一饮而尽，当看到Jared整张脸在他抿了一口之后皱起来时差点呛到。

“所以我猜你是不喜欢陈年老酒喽。”Jensen说道，带着浓浓的调侃意味。但Jared把他的话当真了，他慌忙摇头，一口气灌下杯子里剩余的酒以示他的热情。

Jared望着他，在舌头和胃接连收到红酒的刺激后瞪大了眼睛，Jensen忍不住喷笑。Jared也笑了，咳嗽了几下，又接着笑了更久，期间他都没有发出任何声音。在这之后，那股紧张的气氛便烟消云散了。

Steven呈上来一道又一道佳肴，但Jensen的心思却渐渐被Jared的一举一动夺去，望着那双优美修长的手给食物撒上盐（他几乎 _每样东西_ 都要撒盐）、给面包涂上黄油，衣服下面的肌肉拱起又放松，举杯饮酒时露出优雅的喉部线条，Jensen再也无心尽情享用美食了。有那么一两次，Jensen觉得Jared也在用那种与他相似的犹豫又渴切的目光凝视着他，但每次触及他的视线，Jared便会飞快地瞥向自己的盘子，避免眼神的交汇，所以Jensen也说不出那到底是不是只是他的想象。

在别人，尤其是陌生人，希望和他谈点什么时，Jensen总会觉得不太自在，相反，Jared _没法_ 和Jensen说话，这让Jensen觉得好受多了。

“你是…那个，你有家人吗？兄弟啊，姐妹啊什么的？”

Jared指向一边，摇摇头，指向另一边，点点头。

“有姐妹？”Jensen打断道。这不难猜。Jared又点点头，咧嘴笑了，伸出五指。

“五个？五个姐妹？厉害。我只有一个还搞不定她。”

Jared四处张望，举手试问。

Jensen清醒了一点儿。他非常思念MacKenzie ，“去年伯爵夫人Farris收养了她，她是我唯一的家人了，但自那之后我只过她两面。”他觉得告诉Jared这些很蠢，但又忍不住想倾吐出来，他的自信并没有被Jared仅有的沉默而打击到，相反这还鼓励了他继续说下去。“去年可怕的暴风雨下了一个多月，整个地区都因此爆发了一系列洪灾。我的父母和哥哥去大学看我，在回来的路上被大雨困了好几个星期，最后他们只好冒雨赶回来。距这儿仅仅几公里的地方，大桥被冲垮了，他们被淹没在了洪水里。母亲和哥哥丧生了，我父亲陷入昏迷，瘫痪在床。于是，只是一个王子的我突然变成了最高统治者。”Jensen不记得自己是否有跟其他人讲过这个故事，他遇到的每个人都对这场不幸的每个细节早有耳闻。

Jared惊讶地捂住了嘴，面露同情之色。然后，他伸出手，捏了捏Jensen的手。Jensen低头望着Jared握住他时，掌心的温暖停留的地方。同样的，他印象中也没有任何人曾这样做过。

“谢谢你，”他安静地告诉Jared，“我已经没有家了，所以我得知道你的家人是不是在找你。你父母怎么样？也许你已经结婚了？还是订婚了？”

Jared有点儿脸红了，但他没有移开视线，只是摇了摇头，没有，Jensen松了一口气，他自己都没有意识到刚才屏住了呼吸。但如果Jared是单身，那又怎样呢？再过数十个钟头，Jensen自己便不再是单身了。他把酒杯举到唇边，“Ah，好吧。事实上，这周末我就要结婚了。”

Jensen再次喝了一大口酒，同时他听到Jared的叉子掉在地毯时发出的微弱的闷响声。

*****

Jensen接下来将事情经过全告诉了Jared。紧随家人身上发生的不幸而来的是国家严重的损失：全国性的农作物歉收，皇家海军舰队船只在暴风雨中沉没。Jensen记忆中几十年前曾威胁过Ackles王国国家主权的那三个贪得无厌的邻国—两个与之接壤，一个与之隔了一片狭海，都在觊觎着Ackles那片坐拥战略优势的遍布着礁石的海岸线。

Jensen父亲新近采取的策略便是让Jensen与伯爵Krupa的独生女订婚，她巨额的嫁妆可以用于填充国库，救助灾民，造更多船，增强他们微弱的军力。Jensen从小就结识了Krupa的女儿Joanna。她一直都很有野心，对权力和地位的欲望让她对二王子Jensen不屑一顾，然而，在Jensen经历了丧亲悲剧和王权交接后，她便明确地让Jensen知道数年来她已拒绝了好几个皇室的求婚者，一心只等他，只为他屈服于不可避免的婚姻。Jensen告诉Jared他觉得固守父亲的誓约意味着束缚了自己，但事实上，他也想不出更好的解决办法来让国家免遭各方夹击。尽管Jensen和他的谏臣们都将之当秘密闭口不谈，但国家在破产、饥荒、和有可能到来的异国入侵下已摇摇欲坠。但一旦与Krupa联盟，他解释道，Joanna 就会成为皇后，Jensen就能拯救国家，或者至少还清债务，在更长的一段时间内保证国土安全，这是场双赢。

Jared全程专注地倾听着Jensen的故事，端详着Jensen的脸，像是借此读懂他的故事，而不是用耳朵听过就算。Jensen说完后，他们沉默地坐着有好几分钟：Jensen垂着头，讲完最终是如何将自身卖给出价最高的竞标者后，他精疲力尽，而Jared不知是出于自身的限制，恶心，还是同情，也一动不动。烛火摇曳，最后一道芝士甜点的浓香点燃了些Jensen的食欲。

接着Jared猛地站起来，绕过桌子来到Jensen这边，示意他起身。警觉的Steven似乎想出面阻止，但Jensen挥手让他站着就好。Jared环住了他的时候Jensen毫无准备，他将Jensen紧紧地贴在自己的胸膛上，而Jensen不得不转头，才没有让自己的鼻子也被挤进Jared的领口里。

Jensen并不习惯本质与性无关的拥抱，他也并不清楚到底该怎么做。抱他— _抱他！_ —与光站着接受Jared的拥抱相比，Jensen觉得抱着他更尴尬了。他觉得Jared是想借此给予他支持，或是同情什么的。通常情况下，他不愿意与别人有如此亲密的接触，但Jared闻起来好极了，室内暖和的温度让他强烈的男性气息中混合着些许汗水味儿，而且他的身形真的很高大，Jensen可以稍稍靠着他，而Jared甚至不会感觉到那点重量。

Jared又另外收紧了下手臂，抱了抱他，然后飞快地后退，把彼此的距离拉开到几英尺远。他的呼吸似乎加快了，眼神中传达着某些很重要的讯息，但Jensen读不懂它，离开Jared的怀抱，他突然觉得自己是那样渺小，这让他不知所措。

他们站着凝视着彼此有一分钟，接着Jared移开了目光，低下头，拂了拂他的外套，露出一个意味不明的苦笑。

“谢谢你Steven。”Jensen说着，并没有望向他，“今晚就到这儿吧。请告知大厨我们吃的很开心。”

Jared走上前，向男仆伸出手。Steven沉思的表情中带着疑惑，但他还是上前与Jared握了握手。他对Jared笑下，接着转身朝Jensen鞠了个躬，带Jared走了出去。

Jared在走到门口时微微转身，轻轻地挥手与Jensen告别，像他这样的成年人做出这种动作本该看起来很可笑，但在总是如此坦率的Jared身上却显得腼腆又可爱，甜蜜极了，这让Jensen后颈的热度上升了。

Jensen差点没忍住也朝他挥手，“晚安，Jared。”

Steven刚带Jared出去，Kripke便来敲门了，没等Jensen应允便匆忙走了进来，“殿下，我刚被负责人告知，他们不幸地需要，ah…需要那位先生的几个房间来安置翌日到达的另一批客人。他们告诉我明早会搬走他的，um，他的东西，但我们没有多余的客房了，而且…”

“好，好，我知道了。”Jensen已经习惯了在Kripke把同一件事重复三遍之前打断他，“传我的令，在我隔壁那间套房里找个房间给Jared住下。我想那个房间应该有很久没住人了，但比起你们计划让他睡的马厩之类的，估计Jared还是更能接受有点灰尘的房间。”

Kripke猛地抬起眉毛，“你是—隔壁的套房？”

“Joanna不像是会住那儿的样子，你知道的。”Jensen干巴巴地回答。

*****

为了准备迎接即将到来的Joanna及她的随从、还有其他参加婚宴的客人， Jensen和Kripke—以及他的助手 Sera 和Benjamin—在晚餐后忙碌好几个钟头。等Jensen回房间时，天色已经很晚了。

Jensen脱掉他的外套，解开领结，让Misha为他脱下剩余的衣服，换上一件袍子。接过一杯白兰地并心不在焉地道谢后，他让男仆离开了，决定躺在壁炉旁的椅子看几分钟的书，然后就去睡觉。

然而，不久他便发现自己定不下心来，酒滑过他的舌，温暖了他的喉咙和胸膛，但并没有缓解他的焦虑，一想到接下来的日子，他便心烦意乱。

Jensen把书放到一边，站了起来，他决定最后一次去看看Jared。

让Jared住得离他那么近对他来说还是件新鲜事。他从未与任何人同住过，其中甚至包括他的兄弟，朋友及情人就更不用说了。但这并不是说Jared曾是，或者将是他的情人，他坚定地提醒自己。

他们已经道了晚安—负责人无疑能并且会照顾到Jared的各种需要—然而，Jensen还是穿过连通两个套房的大厅，推开那扇厚重的木门。

Jared的房间里只有床头柜上还点着一只细蜡烛，而Jared侧着身子一动不动地坐着，稍稍背对着门和Jensen，但很明显能看出来在做什么。

看到Jared坐在床沿上，脚撑住地，裤子被褪到胯部以下，手中紧紧地握着他的阴茎时，Jensen僵住了。他望着Jared用另一只手解开他面料柔软的衬衫，让它从肩上滑落，堆到肘部。Jared微微颤抖着—一方面是因为室内的凉意，一方面则是因为他的手缓缓地抚过了乳尖—而Jensen也像回应他般颤抖起来。

Jared低下头，很明显他心里困惑极了，皱起了眉，但当他开始爱抚并套弄起他的阴茎时，Jared仰过头，欢愉让他的表情变得平和起来，这让Jensen体内的所有血流都一齐往他的腿间涌去。

Jensen像抓着救生索那样抓紧了门把手，视线无法从Jared身上移开，他凝视着Jared随着手上的套弄开始向前浅浅地挺送起胯部，他的腿张得更开，脖子上的汗水在烛光的映照下闪闪发光。皮肤与皮肤轻柔的摩擦声与Jared尖锐的喘息声形成合奏，Jensen不得不用力咬住脸颊内壁才没有溢出自己的声音，他抑制住从胸腔深处涌起的呻吟，用手掌底部按压自己的勃起寻求慰藉。

Jared此刻颤抖得很明显，前后甩着头像是在否认自己感受到的欢愉。接着，依旧是无声地，Jared弓起背，动作有力而随意，高潮席卷了他，他释放了，精液洒满了手指和掌心。

火烧般的热度淹没了Jensen，差点让他跪倒在地上。他想贴近Jared，直到能够闻到他的气息，品尝他的味道，感受他的抚摸下Jared赤裸的腹部及大腿的热度，但他却反而慌忙转过身，飞也似的跨过门槛，为了无声地关上大门，还存有一定警觉性的他动作轻柔地拴好了门栓。

Jensen扑到床上，尽力让自己睡着了，但之后，过了午夜很久，他浑身僵硬地醒过来。在漆黑一片的室内，他等待着自己的身体冷却下来，把残余的那些关于刚才那个梦的思绪都抛到一边：梦境里有双强壮的手臂抱起他，低沉的声音在他耳边回荡，他有着酒窝和蓬松的头发，双手抚摸着他，取笑处于兴奋状态的Jensen。但那种满足，和喜悦，不属于他。也许他是曾渴望过，追求过，但那都已经是过去式了。他不能把自己托付给一个梦，看着他所建立的一切毁在自己手里。

决心还是保持警觉，他一直醒着直到天明。

*****

尽管Jensen发誓他不能再这么任自沉溺下去了，但那个早上，他在办公室五分钟都没待够，就溜到了厨房，询问工作人员Jared的去处。总有一群休息的女仆、男仆和侍者会聚到一起，挨着彼此，说笑调情。人员可能会有变动，但在那张小岛似的巨大砧板旁的角落里，Jensen总能从那儿的人堆里找到一个手头无事，正喝茶吃点心的人，大厨和他的手下能提供给他们源源不断的面包和吃剩的糕点。

和往常一样，Jensen到时，嗡嗡的低语声戛然而止，每个人都注意到了他，坐直了身体，Ian 偷偷地把一个长颈瓶塞进口袋，Katherine则抚平了她的裙子，从靠着Paul坐着的地方挪到离他一臂之远。Danneel朝Jensen点了点头，露出一个超大的笑容，告诉他Jared去城堡下面的悬崖了。

故意没有召集他那群常驻的宫廷侍卫，Jensen走出宫殿，走到高墙之外。城堡四面八方的墙上都镶嵌着几座铁门，一座开着通往城镇，一座通向海港，还有一座通向去往世界各国的条条大路。而南边的这个小后门，正对着布满岩石通往海边悬崖的那条路。在那儿他看到Jared正坐在俯瞰着巨浪的悬崖边，他凝神眺望着，仿佛在试图捕捉远处飘来的歌声里传达的讯息。他没有穿外套，只身着那件工艺精制的亚麻衬衫，他宽大的袖子在悬崖的风中鼓翼，织物下面笔直的背部线条显得更为突出。

Jensen在距他几码远的地方停了下来，坐立不安，他想知道Jared为什么在这儿，但又不愿打扰他。深吸一口气，Jensen让带着咸味儿的气息淹没了他，他倚着附近的一块凹凸不平的巨石，闭上了眼睛。最近几周甚至几个月来，他沉浸于悲伤，同时投身于处理不确定的因素、问题及决策，旧计划已经不适用了，他还必须制定新规划。他的灵魂渴求着休息。

他睁开眼时，Jared已经转过身来正望着他，惊讶于在他凝视的目光中，Jensen只是站在这儿。他榛色的眼睛中倒映着变幻不定的海绿和海蓝。

Jensen，不确定该说什么，他真希望自己有带吃的和喝的，这样手上还有东西能让他提出邀请。不知为何，Jared今早似乎更拘谨了，而Jensen昨晚才见过毫不避讳的他。

“我早晨经常去沙滩走走，”他最后提议，“这边有条小路，”他指了指东侧的那条崎岖的石阶小路，“我下来这儿就是想去散散步。”

Jared回头朝Jensen示意的那个方向看了一眼，然后转过头望着Jensen点点头，又像原来那样微笑了下。

“你愿意—”他从未邀请过任何人同去那儿，“你愿意和我一起吗？”

Jensen小心地挑好走的路领着Jared走，祈祷Jared不要被绊倒并带着他们两个滚下山粉身碎骨。

他们安全地到达了海滩，沿着海岸肩并肩地一起走了几十码远。但不久，Jared就开始走到一边去了，他停下来捡着有趣的贝壳和其他小玩意儿，冲到一旁研究沙丘上长出来的紫色的草。Jensen觉得他就像跟一只小狗一起散步。他勉强忍住了叫Jared跟紧点的冲动。

Jensen停下来，手搭在额头上，眺望着东方，尽管要到稍晚些才会有船过来。Jared走过来与他并肩站着，又高又结实的他就像堡垒。忐忑不安的Jensen并没有逗留很久，不多时便转身返回城堡，他走得离海浪近了些，大步踩在硬硬的沙滩上。他想起了Kripke，Jensen的失踪一定已经让今早的政务议程陷入一片混乱，Kripke或许正为此大怒不已。

他朝身旁的Jared望去，“今天是我最后一天拥有自由的日子。我们应该做些—”Jensen斟酌着一个词，一个他已经很久没用的词，“—做些好玩的事。”

Jared歪了歪头，鼓励他说下去，海风拨弄着他的头发。

“你想做什么？”

Jared假装沉思起来，扮了个鬼脸，张开嘴像是要回答，然而又猛地闭上了嘴巴，挠了挠头，仿佛在重新考虑要选择什么。Jensen，皱着眉，他不习惯被捉弄。

“每个季度的第一天，城里的市场上都会有次马展，今天正好就有，”Jensen生硬地说，“宫里总要有人现身去表示一下对于当地商贩的支持。也许你愿意跟我一起骑马过去？”

Jared依旧闪烁着笑意的眼睛，传递了他的赞同。

*****

走到石阶最顶层，他们遇到了被晾在一边的守卫，去马场的一路上，王子又被灌输了一通令他觉得不亚于羞辱的安全教育，而Jared见证了这一全过程。

脏兮兮的院子里不仅有低矮的木质牲口棚、仓储间，还有狗舍，Jensen他们一走进去，一只巨大的猎狗便扑了上来，尾巴摇得像面旗帜，略略吠了几声，试着去舔Jensen的手。Jensen蹲下身，把大狗推开，让它在自己身旁仰躺下，而大狗温驯地继续在地上扭来扭去，于是Jensen挠了挠它的肚子。

“这是 Harley，”他一边挠着大狗，一边抬起头对Jared说。Jared傻傻的表情中满是对狗狗的喜爱，他立刻在Jensen身旁跪下来，让Harley闻了闻他的手后，摸了摸它的耳朵后面。

“我听说您发现了一个迷路人，殿下，”有人在他们身后说道，“只有您才能不费吹灰之力地得到七大洋中最英俊的海难幸存者。”

话音间，Jensen看见Jared脸红了，他皱着眉低下头，紧盯着Harley。Jensen的心微微沉了下去。

“Jared，这是Christian，他是我的驯马师。要我说的话，他这人还不如Harley。”宫中这么多人里，Christian是Jensen最能称得上朋友的人，至少在私下里，他敢于向Jensen表示自己强烈反对他与Krupa的联盟计划，也敢在作出这样的开场白后，将烂摊子留给Jensen收拾。

他站起来，先瞪了他一眼，命令Christian 规矩点，在看到他目光中闪过的邪恶之色时，Jensen只得用眼神无声地乞求他。Christian朝他坏笑，但他向正要从Harley身旁站起来的Jared伸出了手，“欢迎你，Jared。要是你声音恢复了，我会很想听你讲讲怎么来这儿的。”

Jared顿了下与Christian对望着，然后点点头，用力地与他握了握手，在一旁看着的Jensen希望一切都能这样简单。

“我们要去集市。”Jensen插话。他想了一会儿，不确定Jared骑马水平如何的他怕Jared到时候会难堪，所以接着问道，“能备辆马车给我…给我们吗？”

“今天？”Christian与任何人一样清楚什么才是当务之急。

“他们希望Ackles家族的人能出现在集市上，所以我不能打破传统。”Jensen回嘴。过了会儿，他望向别处，更轻柔地说道，“而且宫里也没有什么我想去的地方。”

Christian似乎准备再说些什么，但他瞥了Jared一眼后转而点了下头，便走进马厩叫马夫去了。

Jensen感觉到Jared像是用目光抚摸着他，他转过身，甩掉忧郁之色，决心迎接他们的冒险。他向Jared讲起集市的传统，他过去和兄弟们在那儿买到的骏马，孩提时无数次在靠得与性烈的公马太近时被踢到的往事，和判定一匹马是否值得购买的五种诀窍。

配上并排黑色母马的马车准备就绪，他的独白也戛然而止。Jensen暗想着这或许是他数周来最想说的话了—随意地，并且欣然地说说话，与国事无关，全都说给一个甚至不能回应他的人听。

他对Jared笑了下，接着两人爬进轻便的双人座车厢。在大块头Jared的衬托下，车厢似乎突然狭小了起来。他们离开马场向通往城堡外的加固铁门出发，Jensen的骑兵紧随其后。Jensen决心显摆下他驭马的能力，但意识到Jared很可能完全不懂怎么判定他的技术是好是坏后，他只得自嘲。但他的同伴渴望地直盯着Jensen的手，所以Jensen觉得他得提出邀请，“你想试试吗？”

Jared猛点头，那撮柔软的头发从他辫子里散下来，落到了他眼睛里。他把它们拨开，腼腆地别到耳后，接着伸出手接过皮质的缰绳。

“放轻松，你会做得很棒的。这对马走得很稳。”

他瞟了Jensen一眼。Jensen正想再多多鼓励下他，但Jared突然拉了两下缰绳，又拉了三下，马儿便飞奔起来，而Jensen能做的只有牢牢坐稳。

马市热闹非凡，广场上挤满了马匹，有些排成一列列弯弯曲曲的队伍供大家审视，有些被挥赶着跑起来以便展示它们有多强壮。在到达人口稠密些的市郊时，丝毫不敢懈怠的Jensen从Jared手里夺过了缰绳。到了交易市场后，他下令让队伍停到一边，两个在货摊后玩骰子的小伙子急忙冲出来接过了缰绳。

“Colin，Ridge，谢了，”他点头招呼他们，“这么多活要干的赶集日你们还在赌钱，小心被主人发现。”他笑着调侃道，朝他们一人丢了一便士作为佣金。他们朝他和Jared分别鞠了个躬，Jared刚从车厢里下来，正呆站着盯着眼前的场景。

只是呆在这儿，回想起过去那些幸福的记忆便足以让Jensen振奋起来，他转身拉了拉Jared的手臂，“走吧，让我带你到处转转。”

广场那头几个穿着衬衫的男人一直注意着Jensen，他和Jared一走进集市，其中一人便放出一头漂亮的栗色小母马，她安静地在嘈杂的集市中小跑着，一会儿朝他们跑过来，一会儿又跑回去，雪白的鬃毛闪闪发光。

Jared马上走近了它，双手抚摸起了它的鼻子和颈项。Jensen微微摇了下头继续往前走，顺便拖走Jared。

“今天我们不是来这儿买东西的，你知道，”Jensen说，“如果我在没和Christian商量的情况下又买了座驾，他会杀了我的。”他回头看了一眼，马贩子把那匹形态优雅的栗色马又牵回了原位，“另外，如果你非要骑上那匹马，那我猜你会把它压死的。”

Jared哼了一声，耸耸肩，奋力想从人群中挤出一条路，但人群自愿让开了一条道让王子和他的同伴走过去。Jared似乎对见到的每一匹马都喜欢的要命，马贩子开始使出浑身解数吸引他们的注意，想达成潜在的买卖。他们这片地方的交易气氛尤为高涨，马儿转着圈跑来跑去，展示着它们矫健的步伐。

至少还是有匹马暴躁地不愿配合行动。他们前面几码远的地方，驯马师正咒骂着一头大只的浅色灰马。那匹马蹬着它的前足，呲着牙齿。Jensen扣紧了Jared的手臂不让他上前。

他们在安全距离内望着这场突然爆发的大战。灰马发狂般甩着头，想把驯马师甩到脚下。它挣扎着，一会儿试图咬他，一会儿又腾空后仰想把他甩下去，但驯马师不肯放弃，狂热地挥舞着缰绳，那种狠劲让Jensen觉得相当古怪，直到他反感地意识到马儿的鼻子到嘴巴都箍着链条，且动物的头和胸部都有斑驳的血渍。

驯马师跳起来躲过了马儿目标明确的一击，就在这时，另一个男人朝马儿的鼻子下面打了一棍，它猛地抽搐了下发出尖锐的悲鸣，目露凶光。Jensen感觉到他抓着的Jared的前臂颤抖了下。

 Jared从他手里挣脱开来，向前走进以马为中心的那圈空地，绕着它慢慢地移动，而灰马竖起耳朵，盯着他的一举一动，警惕地喷着气，Jensen大喊，“Jared！离开那儿。”

但Jared不听他的命令，侧身朝灰马走得更近。他张开嘴想说话，接着沮丧地摇了摇头，反过来打了个响指。听到那个声音，马儿退缩了下，怒视着他，但继续扭动着刨着地面。

Jensen可以看到Jared表情中的专注，他紧盯着那只动物，没有多余的动作，每一步都是那样流畅谨慎。而那匹马，似乎变得 _更加_ 狂躁，转动着眼珠昂起头，侧腹颤抖着。

“Jared，”Jensen再次喊道，他担心自己即将看到那些锋利的蹄子袭击Jared。但Jared并没有转身，也没有移开视线，只是微微招了招手，站在离马儿仅仅几步远的地方不动了，等待着。

Jared不动了，那匹马也开始平静下来，它深色的眼睛紧盯着他。之前所有热闹的买卖声都静止了，人们停下来看这场好戏。那匹马、Jared、人群和Jensen，就这样长久地站着。接着，尽管Jensen看不出Jared有什么变化，他什么都没做，但那匹马的紧绷的颈部肌肉却放松了，它向前走了几步。Jared伸出手，那匹马低下了头，刹那间一切就这样平定下来了。

雷鸣般的掌声让那匹马立刻抬起了头，但它马上又弯下脖子，温驯地蹭了蹭Jared的手臂。Jared挠了挠它的耳朵，它受伤的鼻子轻轻地喷气。然后他转身面向Jensen，他那自豪的笑容和明亮的双眼全部只对着Jensen一人。

这一幕让Jensen感觉到胸腔里一阵剧痛。这是一个多么非凡的男人啊。

*****

他们在一个梨园边吃了午餐，马场的人贴心地在座位底下塞了一个装着午餐的篮子。在Jared无声的央求下，Jensen甚至邀请了两个年轻的守卫，Joseph 和 Nicholas，跟他们一起吃，但他们坚称更想去照顾马儿，然后便赶着五只动物去附近的小山丘让它们吃草去了。

Jensen和Jared坐在马车旁的草地上，放着摆放整齐的玻璃杯和盘子不用，直接徒手从篮子里抓起吃的，并用同一个瓶子喝水，一同在友好又安静的气氛中嚼着食物。

回到马场，Jensen望着Jared向Christian展示那匹灰马，两人抚摸着它检查它的身体，并领它走了几步。Jensen可以看出来Christian 很喜欢这匹马，但他也很享受看着Christian假装挑三拣四地逗Jared玩，Jared越来越沮丧，除了打手势，他没有别的办法为被他救出来的朋友辩护。

最后，Christian承认了他其实很喜欢这匹马，并叫来几个手下把他们新来的居民安置去了马厩。马儿被带走后，Christian咧嘴笑着伸手拍了拍Jared的肩膀，和他朝Jensen走过去，Jensen倚着柱子在原地等他们。但Jensen看到Christian在望见Jensen肩后的来人时表情变了，他转过身，正好看见大步朝他们走来的Kripke 。

Jensen确信他是来通知Jensen Krupa的船到了。

Jensen站直了，清醒过来，心思回到他身披的那份责任上，感觉他的世界就此变得小而无光了。就好像过去24小时里的Jensen是个冒牌货，是在Jared醒来的同时被仿造出来的，而现在，真正的Jensen介入了，他将再度夺回他原本的位置。

他这样想到，放纵自己度过了这么一天，最后他会后悔的。

Kripke在他身前猛地停住了，“有人见到他们了，殿下，大概一个小时前。在下山去码头之前您刚好来得及去换个衣服。”

Jensen无暇去琢磨Kripke是不是有意拖到最后一分钟才来告知他，但他很感激Kripke选择了让他赶回宫里，火速沐浴完穿上衣服而不是坐那儿干等。

他望向Jared，“我—”他迟疑地开口，接着顿住了，他不知道该说些什么，而且说什么他都不想当着他手下的面说。

Jared只是看了他很久，似乎在试图记住他的模样，然后朝宫殿的方向抬了抬下巴，像是告诉Jensen该走了。

于是Jensen离开了。

*****

Joanna 无疑知道该怎么登场。下锚到安全停靠的过程中，她沉着地站在船舷边，摘下旅行穿的斗篷上的兜帽，让头发飘扬在阳光下，如夏日醇酒般闪闪发光。她的喉部和颈部在低领的深蓝色长裙衬托下白皙极了，整条长裙上缝着金线织成的刺绣，甚至裙摆都绣着宝石，层层叠叠，随着晃动的甲板闪着光。她的腰间配着一把短剑，光滑的象牙外壳上镶满了孔雀石和翡翠。Jensen想起她第一次佩戴这种装饰时，年少的他还评论说除非她知道该怎么用，否则她不该带着把剑。

不久他便发现她用起了更危险的武器。

他回忆起有个夏天，一群贵族都去了 Morgan公爵家做客，参加他女儿的洗礼仪式，17岁的Joanna制定了一个周密的计划用来刁难和羞辱众多的求婚者，让他们出糗。她选择了信赖Jensen，将这个计划透露给了他，虽然不情愿，但Jensen在那个星期里都充当了陪她一步步大搞破坏的密友角色。其中许多年轻男人都再也没能恢复他们的声誉。

时间丝毫没有让Joanna的容颜失色，当她伸出手示意仆人扶她下舷梯时，几个随行的年轻男人都争先上前赢取这项殊荣。

Joanna从船上下来时，Jensen突然感觉到了灰暗和恐惧。不是为他自己而害怕，而是害怕他是不是做了一个错误的决定，是不是致命地高估了遵循父亲的决策后他处理其后果的能力。他不在乎他个人的命运会如何—不管是今天、明天，还是在遥远又不可预测的将来—但Jensen不忍心看到的是他的失守让国家陷入灭亡。

他自始至终都清楚这是场博弈。Krupa有一套自己的把戏，而Joanna在踏上他的海岸之前便很有可能盘算好了一半，她就是这样一个精明又狡猾的女人。但与他面前摆着的众多糟糕的选项来看，和他们赌一把几乎是最保险的做法了。

“几乎”这个词让他嘴里泛起了血腥味，他挤出欢迎的面孔迎接他的新娘。

“Jensen。”

“亲爱的小姐。”他弯下腰亲吻她的手，但他的嘴唇只略略擦过了她的指节。

他直起身时，她走近了些，把她的另一只手放在他们相扣的双手上。“oh老天，这么正式哪，Jensen。我还想说凭借我们这么多年的友情，应该用不着来这一套了。”

“是啊，这么多年来我也了解了你很多东西，”他顿了两秒后说，“亲爱的小姐。”

她笑了，但嘴唇抿得紧紧的。Jensen责备自己干嘛非要在这种小事上和她抬杠。Jensen的敌意不仅没逗她笑出来，也没能激起她回嘴的兴致。

Jensen挽着她的手转过身，面向她那边的人群。他们一起挥手，尽管被掌声和欢呼声环绕，他却觉得置身于一片寂静中，心神飘到了远处，着魔了一样僵站着。

“别这么闷闷不乐的嘛，亲爱的，”Joanna说道，继续挥着手，“想想我们能做的好事，你负责接济苍生，我负责增强财力，我们一起把 Ackles 王国改造成一支不容小觑的力量。”她耸了下肩瞟了他一眼 ，“或者你愿意的话，就坐下来休息好了，让我包揽一切事务。”

他没有对她的挑衅作任何回应，脊椎隐隐作痛，他如芒在背。 _这就开始了，_ 他想，神色凝重地望向码头，望向城堡和远处的陆地。

接下来的时间里他忙于应付各种正式的社交：介绍宾客，问候来人，收下客人的贺礼与远方传来的贺信。Jensen走到哪儿都在人群中搜寻着Jared的身影，但他一直没有出现。等到晚餐后Jensen最终忙完了—不，是逃出来—回到他的寝宫，他发现旁边的套间里漆黑一片，且空荡荡的。

Misha并没有像往常一样调侃或是询问他一天的行程，只是安静地服侍他脱下衣服，上床睡觉。有熟悉的人在身边，Jensen紧张的情绪缓和了些，但他胸腔深处的疼痛却未得到缓解。Jensen知道要想弄明白Jared去哪儿了，问他就行—Misha似乎总是对宫里的一切都了如指掌—但他不敢冒险，要是Jared已经…离开了的话，他不确定此刻的自己是否能承受住这个消息带来的打击，还是什么都不知道的好，起码还有希望。

最后室内只留下他一人了，Jensen蹒跚地朝床边走去。半路上，他无意间往远处的窗外瞥了一眼，却刚巧看见一道光一闪而过。快步走过去，他向外张望，夜色中他看到Jared就在之前那个早晨Jensen发现他的悬崖边。此刻Jensen注意到他正蹲在一团由树枝堆起来的小小的篝火旁，火光照耀着他。篝火稳定下来后，Jared站起身，像一个哨兵一样，眺望向大海。

Jensen盯着他有一分钟、两分钟，还是五分钟，直至他喉咙疼到无法抑制，才拉上窗帘，离开了。

*****

第二天早晨安排的活动是去打猎，还有一天才是婚礼，尽管他快被内心纷繁的疑虑压垮了，但醒来后他还是决定将之全部抛到脑后。他的内心就像是一块黑板，所有思绪开始急迫地自动显现在那上面，于是Jensen想象着自己大手一挥，拂去一切，一丝不苟地开始清早的例行洗漱工作，沉着且坚决。他让仆人服侍他穿衣，用膳，随从陪着他外出来到一大群贵族男女聚集的马场。

皇室的这片环绕着城堡绵延至西边的广袤荒原大部分都未曾开垦。在这个小国，皇室将一部分的土地封给侯爵，一部分租给佃户，但这片沿海的森林是留给国王用来打猎的。

许多参加婚礼的宾客都已在昨天下午到达，所以那儿聚集着不少人，都身着时髦的打猎盛装，男人脚踩锃亮的靴子，女人身穿紧身短上衣，头戴俏皮的帽子，手执装饰性的小马鞭。Jensen认识大多数人，但他关心的只有那几个。他知道在人们的印象里，自己就是个腼腆的人，但到了一定年龄后，考虑到王子的身份，人们或许会有所改观，觉得他的疏离只是因为生性保守，借此，他还是选择了冷淡地站在一旁。

他并没有在人群中找她，也没有在人群中找他。

嘈杂的人声中，Jensen正要爬上马背，突然感觉到有什么东西在蹭着他的腿，低下头，他看到Harley正围着他打转，兴奋地竖着耳朵。“你不是该跟同伴们呆在一块儿么？”Jensen喃喃道，带着责备的意思，以为伸出手给它闻闻就好。

但Harley朝他接连撞了两次，它庞大的体型足以让Jensen失去平衡，还倒退了几步。

“哇哦，”Jensen说，“走开。”他试图赶走Harley，但狗狗不断地引Jensen往回走，直到他最后已经在人群最边上了，紧挨着狗舍的门。Jensen盘算着在被迫去迎合客人前，他正好还有些属于自己的时间，所以他跟着Harley溜进了房子里。

狗舍较高的一侧屋顶上装着一排窗户，所以室内光线很充足。狗舍的门有两截，排列在长长的过道两侧，上半截的门大多是开着的，而下半截的门大多是关着的。Jensen进的那扇大门旁边的墙上都是挂钩，但通常挂那上面的狗绳和马具都被拿去打猎用了，所以那面墙看起来空空的。

Jensen曾在这儿度过了许多年少时光，但大学毕业回宫后，来这儿就少了，他很高兴看到这儿基本上还是老样子。

Harley不知去了哪儿，但Jensen听到从一个小隔间里传来了声音，他走过去想一探究竟，透过开着的上半截门，Jensen看到狭小的隔间里铺着没到脚踝的稻草，角落里是一窝刚出生的圆滚滚的狗崽，正吵着要出去玩，细细的叫声在安静的室内听起来尤为刺耳，它们的毛色白中带着斑点，在隔间昏暗的光线下，耀眼极了。Jared盘着腿坐在它们旁边的干草上，两只狗崽蜷缩在他的膝上，另一只被他捧在手里。

Jensen轻轻推开下面的半扇门，走了进去。

他的到来让Jared猛地抬起头，但Jensen什么都没说。他跪在Jared旁边，紧邻着那窝小狗，抚摸着其中一只的瘦小的后背，一根手指滑过它脆弱的脊椎。小狗微弱地叫了一声，有点像吱吱的声音，不完全是犬吠。它不断地滚来滚去，扭动着身体，去咬它的兄弟姐妹们。Jensen数出来一共有九个狗崽，包括Jared身上的三只。

这么近的距离，他觉得他可以分辨出Jared身上的味道，在更强烈的干草、皮革和狗的气味下面，他自身的温暖且充满男性气息。

Jared的心思全在膝上的小狗上，但Jensen忍不住凝视着他，记下Jared鼻梁左侧、和下巴上的那两颗小痣的确切颜色，他双眼低垂时，深色的睫毛在脸颊上投下阴影的样子，那些Jensen注意到了但还未凑得这么近好好观察过的东西，他很少在意人的外貌，不管是他自己的还是别人的，但和Jared在一起，他发现自己想花上大把的时间尽情欣赏他的样子。

针一样尖尖的细牙特别用力地咬了Jared一口，他看到Jared缩了下，但他只是摸了摸那只小狗，温柔地把它放回那窝小狗边上，它的小细腿一点一点地刨着地，挣扎着往前挪。

Jensen抬起那只被小狗咬了一口的手，拇指轻柔地抚摸着Jared手掌上那排小小的，粉色牙印。“看起来不是很糟糕。”他说，声音很粗哑，他轻咳了一声来缓解喉咙深处的紧绷感。

Jared低头望着他们相叠的手，望着Jensen的拇指一直无意识地来回抚摸的那个地方。他的手指轻轻地握住了Jensen的手腕。

Jensen感觉轻飘飘的，Jared握住他的手是唯一牵着他将他固定在地上的东西。要放手很容易，他太想一走了之了。

但他闭上眼，抬起他们相握的手放到唇边，他在小狗留下的咬痕上落下轻轻一吻，最后一次品尝Jared，他的呼吸变得急促，同时胃里一沉。

那一刻他们僵坐着，Jared手部的暖意被他捧在掌心，贴于他的唇下。然后Jared慢慢地，慢慢地收回他的手，但两人并未因此中断了身体接触，Jensen随着他移动，从嘴，到手，渐渐地缩小彼此间的距离，直到最终再无间隙，手落下去，Jared的嘴轻柔地贴在Jensen的上面，甜蜜渗入他心扉。

是的，是Jared先吻了他，但Jensen才是那个引导下去的那个人。他继续舔吻着Jared紧闭的双唇，诱使他张开嘴，他抬起Jared的下巴，让他的头侧倾到正确的角度，坚定地施压，让感觉变得更好。

一个吻而已，但Jensen却觉得他已控制不住欲望之下的冲动。他想一把将Jared推倒在干草上，剥掉他的衣服，抚摸他，直到他渴切地颤抖，无助地只得将他的秘密吐露给Jensen。他想让Jared哭喊出来，最终听到他的声音。

但相反，他听到的却是隔间外找他的模糊的叫喊声，接着几个人一同喊了起来。Jensen意识到他离开得太久了，所以他的仆人，和几个侍臣过来找他了。

Jared先撤开了，他的双眼睁得大大的，嘴唇也肿了，看起来神色恍惚，又无比的年幼。一股无法抗拒的冲动让Jensen险些将他拉回来，紧紧地抱住他，将他藏在他的臂膀下，保护他。千钧一发之际，他左右为难。但当来找他的人越来越近时，Jensen还是站起身，沉默地离开了。确实，他知道他已无处可躲。

 


	3. Chapter 3

*****

Jensen骑上马，Joanna和贵族们已经率先跨上了马背，整群人组成了一支浩浩荡荡的队伍，正要向森林进发。与侍臣们颜色鲜艳但不实用的斗篷、猎帽、羽扇相比，Jensen手下的穿着称得上简朴。他们强势且自信地从人群中穿过，健美亮泽的骏马、黑压压的一大群毛发粗硬的猎狗伴其左右。

他在马鞍上侧身,扫视着人群等待领头的猎人Sterling的指示。他正要发出前进信号，Jensen认出了队末的那匹灰马，但马鞍上并没有人。就在这时，他看到Jared加入了他们，他小心地踩上马镫，跨上马背，张望着像是很诧异自己竟然跟了过来。为了避免被人看到他直盯着Jared，Jensen回过了头。他拼命咬住脸颊内壁才没有像个出来放风的精神病人一样笑出来。他很感激Jared能始终陪他。

不幸的是，Joanna的眼神是雪亮的。“Jensen，我的甜心，”她沉着地说，“看来我有情敌了。”

Jensen知道 Joanna 并不是爱他才想得到他。事实上，他确信他偏爱男性的声名是Joanna 追求他的一个原因。他很乐意不去管她的私通对象，就像她也会欣然无视掉他的一样。从过去到现在，她可能有过好几任情人，他们都是在聚会上认识的，像群居的狗一样听她这个首领的话。一想到他把Jared跟Joanna 那些用完就换的男人相提并论， 一想到他几分钟前是怎么对待Jared的，Jensen喉咙里便涌上了一股胆汁。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他回答，但他就像一个十足的小丑一样，往Jared的方向瞥了一眼。Joanna 随之看过去，正好看到Jared也在望着他们。

标志着狩猎开始的号角吹响了，他踢了一下他的坐骑，让它小跑起来。猎狗和猎人负责带路，Jensen和他的未婚妻领先于骑兵们，剩余的人随之跟在后面。侍臣那儿传来了笑声与大喊声，他们有些人还因休息日早晨的酗酒而醉醺醺的，有些人则仅是热切地想陪他们一起骑行和庆祝。

Jensen没有再控制缰绳，他知道只要视线里还有追猎者，马就会跟着走，或者至少不会跟剩下的人走散。他心烦意乱的，各种思绪从四面八方涌来，就在这时Joanna呼唤他让他回过神。

“我有个假设，”她告诉他，“我想验证下。”

“是吗，”Jensen说，“是什么？”

她让马儿放慢速度，来到Jensen跟前，截下他，然后突然朝前倾，像是要从马鞍上摔下来。当Jensen下意识地伸手去扶她时，她用双手紧紧抓住他外套的领子，拽得彼此抱在一起，同时热烈地吻住他的嘴。

震惊地动弹不得，Jensen任凭她吻着自己有长长的几秒钟才挣脱开，用力把 Joanna推回原位。他们附近的侍臣欢呼着，相互喝彩，像是觉得他们两人是真正的夫妻了一样。

“这是干嘛？”他质问，困惑不已。

“Ah，”她说，“我猜对了。”

她朝他身后点点头，Jensen转身却看见Jared的马飞驰而去，横冲直撞地跑进附近的灌木丛中。Jensen毫不犹豫地选择了斜线方向，他踢了一下马儿的侧腹，夹紧膝盖，追赶那匹脱缰之马和他的骑手。不管得逞之后洋洋得意的Joanna，Jensen担心Jared会控制不住他那匹还未受训的马儿，从而酿成惨剧。

Jensen催使他的坐骑穿过灌木丛。他的焦虑与那股追捕时熟悉的兴奋感交战，浇油点火一样激起了他的斗志。方向和得得的马蹄声对他来说毫无意义，Jared能安全的回到Jensen身边才是最重要的。

他的马儿发出一声低沉的嘶鸣，拉回他的注意力，接着冲进了树林间。

一进枝叶掩映的密林，Jensen便猛地收紧缰绳，盯住了Jared。骑着灰马的Jared站在树影斑驳的一块空地上，寂静中只有马儿规律的喷气声。Jensen揉了揉眼睛，又眨了眨试图看清眼前的景象。Jared的马岿然不动，而Jensen身下的马儿悄悄地走来走去，轭具摩擦的声音在他耳边回响，Jensen这才意识到他把缰绳拽得太紧了。（西方古代驭马时将轭具套在马项前肚皮上，皮带勒在马的喉部）

Jensen承认Jared并不是被困在一头脱缰之马上。事实上，想逃走的是Jared自己。而这也不难理解。看在老天的份上，Jensen吻了他，而片刻后他便为了一己私利掉头就走。Jensen告诉过Jared他一点都不爱Joanna，不仅对她没有欲望更谈不上尊敬，而如今Jared亲眼见证了这完全是谎言。在他眼里，Jensen的一切无疑就是残忍又蹩脚的伪装。Jensen了解Jared，他无论如何也不会去玩这套宫心计。

Jared锁定他的目光中带着挑战性。挺起胸膛，咬紧牙关的他牢牢地坐在马背上，像是即刻准备着飞驰而去，大腿紧紧地夹着他的坐骑，身后的草木在清风中轻轻摇晃。他看起来就像是小说中的英雄。

Jensen的喉咙因渴望而绷紧了。 _如果你早点儿出现该有多好，如果你在我还能给予什么时出现该有多好，_ 他这样想到。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“非常地抱歉。”他想试着解释，但随即意识到还是最好让Jared恨他。他张开嘴想命令Jared离开，再也不要回来。但相反，他却说道，“求你，如果你可以—如果你愿意的话，求你回城堡去吧。”

Jared没动，而Jensen屏住了呼吸，他们可能有站了一辈子那么久，然而，先前被横冲直撞的Jensen甩在后面的那群忠诚的卫兵，最终还是赶到了他们面前。

*****

狩猎结束后，Jensen绷紧了神经，在贵族和仆人涌回城堡时，远远地注意着Jared的一举一动。即便如此，他还是差点跟丢了，只是刚好瞥到六七个男人簇拥着Jared进了一个小房间。

Jensen试图不着痕迹地甩掉那群围着他的贵族，但他们寸步不离地跟着他，喋喋不休地恭维着他的骑术、他的外表、他的仆人，直到最终Jensen把礼节抛到一边，掉头就走。

他试图为之前所见作出一个合理的解释，但他想不出那些男人能抱有什么正直的念头，他后颈的汗毛也开始竖了起来。也许是他太蠢了，也许是他对Jared的痴迷让他反应过度了。Jensen扫了一眼走廊，Matthew和Charles是离他最近的一对护卫，于是他用手势招他们过来。意识到向他们解释之前的一幕只会让事况更糟，但只要他们意识到事出紧急，他们自然会有所准备，所以他压低声音说道，“跟我来。”

他带他们来到刚才看见Jared和其他人进的那扇门，猛地撞开它。眼前之景糟糕至极，Jared被四个男人困住，不停挣扎着，剩下那群人中的一个对他拳打脚踢，正中肾脏部位的一拳让Jared痛苦地蜷缩起来。

Matthew 和 Charles猛地拔出剑，谴责那群人的罪行并大喊着让他们跪下否则就杀了他们。Jensen发现自己手中紧握着他还未卸下的长长的猎刀。他并不知道自己是个多么暴力的人，但此刻他不得不指节泛白地抓紧门框，才没有冲进混战中把那群袭击者割喉破肚，只为感受他们的鲜血一滴不剩地沾满他的双手。

最后，暴乱结束。那些男人很快便缴械投降，经证实他们是Krupa的手下，Joanna名义上的随从。

Jensen向Matthew 和 Charles下令道，“把他们押回Krupa的船上，保证他们永远不得再踏上Ackles的土地。让将军派几个补下看守舷门，以防万一。”

两个守卫弯腰行礼后推搡着罪犯出了房间，只留下Jensen和Jared。

Jared迎上他的目光，就像一触即发的烈火，Jensen猛然意识到了来自Jared身体的那股吸引：他保持着反抗的姿势，衬衫被撕开，露出一点点醒目的锁骨线条，嘴巴不屈地紧抿成一条线。窗户紧闭，仅点着一支细蜡烛，烛光映照下，他眉毛的轮廓显得更为突出，双眼中闪烁着金色的光芒。

Jensen不假思索地走上前，逼近他，将他抵在墙上。

当他的背撞到墙时，Jared溢出一声喘息，而Jensen借此用吻俘获了他，深入探索后又接着退回来舔吻、啃咬着Jared的唇，想品尝今早在马厩时发现的那种咸辛的味道。他的吻向下延伸，唇蹭着Jared的下巴，在他耳后厮磨，Jared的头后仰，露出他诱人的颈部，发出一声小小的叹息，而这个声音激起的火花触发了导火线，让Jensen的神经燃烧起来，他未经思考便开始扯起Jared塞在马裤里的衬衫。

Jared似乎在他的进攻下麻痹了，被动地僵着。当Jensen拉扯他的衣服时，他有了反应，但好像并不知道该把手往哪里放。他的手一会儿搭在Jensen肩上，一会儿颤抖着贴着他背，一会儿又抓住他的手臂，几乎像是要推开Jensen。

“怎么了？你受伤了吗？”Jensen退开，让他们面对面，但Jared的视线低垂下去，不愿对上他迫切的目光。Jensen的胃里泛起一阵难受的痉挛。“你是…这是出于感激？还是报答？我是—”

但在他说下去或是离开之前，Jared抓住了Jensen的后颈，另一只手放在他腰部下方，把他拉近怀中，贴紧Jensen的胯部，这样他便能亲自感受到Jared的勃起。Jared抬起一边眉毛，仔细地做了个口型，一个词， _不是。_

“那我不明白，”Jensen说，“为什么你—”他不确定如何表达，这只是一种直觉：刚才的亲吻中透露着尴尬，而Jared完全没有回应，感觉与今早完全不同。

他抬起头看到Jared的脸上浮现出深深的红晕。

“你是—”Jensen说不出完整的句子。但真要这么问也太不不思议了，因为这不可能是真的。“你是…”Jensen努力搜寻合适的词汇，“…没有经历过吗？”

Jared的脸更红了（如果那是可能的话）。Jensen胸骨下方的心脏火热地拧成一股结，部分是因为惊奇，部分是因为欲望，大部分是一股想把Jared整个抱住，为他阻挡世上一切邪恶、可怖之物的冲动，其中包括Jensen自己。

“怎么可能？你是在等什么吗？”Jensen放开他，困惑地来回踱步。他甚至不明白 _为何_ 要因此苦恼，但事实便是如此，当他走近时，Jared伸出手，双手分别搭在他肩上让他停下，轻轻摇了摇他，接着小心地把手放到Jensen脸旁，拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。

片刻之前他还浑身火热，而此刻他胃里像破了一个洞，阵阵发凉。

“我？不，不可能，”他耳语，心中交织着惊讶与痛苦，“你值得比我更好更好的人，Jared，即使我配得上你，我也注定只能走另一条路。选择了将身心都献给这个王国之后，我不能将渣滓一样的我留给你。”

当然，Jared没有回应，他既没有坚持或是乞求，也没有大喊大叫或是抗议。他只是望着Jensen，蓝绿色的眼睛像要从Jensen的双眼中读出什么，搜寻着永远也不可能存在的东西。

“你今晚会来舞会吗，求你了？”Jensen问，他心已碎，“我不会硬要你这么做，因为我知道…我其实根本不配。但就在几天前，我说服自己结个婚而已没什么难的，但此刻，我却发现自己需要你的支持才能度过这道难关。天知道，我有多希望不必如此。”他走得更近，他不愿再离得远远地，或是努力假装彼此之间只是友谊，他把手放在Jared后颈，让他低下头直到额头相抵，“天知道，我有多希望你可以属于我。”

Jared的脸有点儿发白，一动不动。最后，他缓缓地点了点头。

*****

舞会理所当然地在宫中的大礼堂举行。礼堂的宏伟享誉世界，十二根巨大的柱子撑起了高高的天花板，墙上高悬着彩色玻璃窗，其纹样是历代的Ackles王国君主肖像，太阳出来时，室内便洒满了宝石般璀璨绚丽的光线，而夜色中，窗户便是黑的。

尽管其他人不会注意到，但Jensen在环顾四周后觉得较之白天，夜晚的礼堂还是暗了许多。他的视线扫过柱子、窗户，色彩明快的挂毯，闪亮的镶花瓷砖地板，和天鹅绒般软软的地毯，宾客们欢快地在其间穿梭，宛如花丛中艳丽的异域之鸟，扑扇着翅膀，抖动着羽尾。

Joanna迟到了。Jensen不确定她是故意想出风头还是忙着布置打手。如果是后者，如果那些人真的贯彻了她的命令，最糟糕的结果便是Jared现在可能已经死了。也许两者皆有，也许还有别的他还没想到的原因。但最后传令官大声通告了她的到来。

她穿着绿色的长裙，头发闪亮得就像新铸的金币，一小部分高高地盘在头顶，大部分则卷卷地披落在背后，表面看起来便是少女的样子。她的裙子是按某种令人眼花缭乱的纹样织成的，在灯光的照耀下那些纹样还闪烁着不断变化。因此在望着她优雅地一路从大厅那头走过来时，Jensen产生了一种轻微的晕船般的感觉。

Jensen僵硬地走上前，穿过大厅迎接明天即将成为他妻子的女人，他就像一只在表演学过的杂技时，害怕表现不够好便会被锁链抽打的动物。

当走近她时，他弯下腰对她伸出手，接着用只能让她听到的音量喃喃道，“你派了手下袭击Jared。”尽管并不确信罪魁祸首就是她，但Jensen有意想让她尽可能地让处于防卫状态，虽说她必会吃Jensen这套。

她抬起一边眉毛，“Ah，亲爱的，你知道我的手段可比这高明多了。如果我想干掉他，我会做得悄无声息，下毒—”她回了他个屈膝礼，“或者让他窒息而死—”她继续说，直起身搭上他伸出的手，“—或是让他从高处摔下来。”

演奏团就像得到了暗示般，在这时奏响了第一串单音，随即将之组合成优美的旋律。Joanna优雅地踏进他的怀抱，他们跳起了第一支舞。

Jensen确定这也是他们的最后一支舞。在这之后，他便走向高台，坐在自己的位置上。中央属于他父亲的王座仍是空着的，Joanna在Jensen妹妹旁边的位子上落座。舞会继续，稍后才是正式通报和介绍宾客的环节，所以他们在这儿先等着。

Jensen确信就算Jared之前有过许诺，他也不会来的。而他也没有理由要Jared过来。他并不欠Jensen什么。Jensen告诉自己他应该觉得庆幸，至少Jared不必见证这一切。

而再一次地，Jensen小看了他，Jared出现在了大臣中间，王子和他的未婚妻即将在介绍前来宾客时听到他的名字。Jensen在与Jared第一次共进晚餐时，便从Jared的衣服中领教了Gabriel的设计才能，但之前那套完全无法与Jared今天这套舞会盛装媲美。并且如果说Jensen之前还对Jared谜样的来历充满怀疑，那他在舞会中的表现则让Jensen肯定了Jared也许同他一样出身皇室。

Jensen坐在他的王座上，盯着Jared的一举一动。他选择了跟那些不被理睬的已婚老妇，或是出于害羞而找不到舞伴的人一起跳舞，他带她们现身来到舞池，领她们共舞于其间，他的优雅和技巧让其余的客人都驻足观望起来。并且，根据Jensen的推断看，Jared真的帮助Sandra，Sophia和 Genevieve成功地伪装成客人溜进了舞会，并保证了她们能一同狂欢。

Joanna 望着Jared与另一个不被理睬的年轻女孩共舞，“你的宠物挺可爱的，”她倾身对他耳语道，“也许你可以跟我分享下他？”

Jensen猛地退开，一看到他被激怒的表情，她便用戴着手套的手捂嘴窃笑起来。“多可爱啊他！”她回头望向Jared，他已经结束了舞蹈，正站在舞池那头怒视着他们，“看他出卖一切的眼神，看到你跟我在一起时，变得多么炽热，多么嫉妒。”她若有所思地眯起眼睛。接着她转身面对Jensen，手滑过大腿抚平裙子的褶皱，懒懒地说道，“我真觉得我会让你把他留在身边…如果你愿意让我时而观赏下的话。”

Jensen深吸了一口气，尽力让自己不予理会，把目光从Jared身上移开。

他站起来，绅士地朝Joanna伸出手，丝毫没有让底下观望的人群看出来其实他宁愿徒手去抓一条毒蛇。他陪她经过刻有竖槽的廊柱，穿过一扇扇白金色大门来到宏伟的宴会厅。人群聚集起来跟在他们身后，步伐优雅地进门前去就餐，而此时他看到Jared朝着相反的方向，溜出了舞室，沿着暗处的走廊一路离去。

*****

这一夜，Jensen喝了很多酒。他有无数的理由这么做，没一个是好的，并且其中一部分与Jared无关。

他如预期的那样处处迎合 Joanna，他在众人面前夸赞她，在舞会拖太久后绅士地亲吻她的脸颊。他接受祝他脱单的敬酒，一杯又一杯，直到他不再妄想能逃过终将到来的明天。他的目光扫过一张张大臣们的脸，但要寻找的那个人却始终没有出现。

他走得跌跌撞撞，寂静的走廊上只回响着他的脚步声。几乎每天都要走这条路线的他熟门熟路地穿过迷宫样的一个个十字路口。有些房间亮着，有些房间暗着，但幸运的是，他一路上没有碰到任何人。

再过一晚，他便再也不用为国家拖欠的债务和他的臣民忧心忡忡。他将实现对人民的承诺，劳动人民不用再受饿，他也不用再四处借款，戴着面具做人。并且他会真心地试着做一个好丈夫，只为对得起他的良心，即使Joanna对此毫不在乎。他甚至基本上不用跟她见面，有事联系可以另作安排。

顺利回到寝宫后，他昂首挺胸地走上楼。他终于能独自一人呆着了。在得到不用等他的命令后，Misha便早早地退下了。

他的头钝痛着，两边肩膀撞到门框他也几乎无心顾及。在大量的酒精作用下，他摇摇晃晃地来到梳理台前坐了下来。他的眼睛也刺痛着，他闭上双眼，但一点用也没有，他坐在房间里，却仿佛置身于快要淹没的船上，脚下的甲板晃个不停。他把头斜靠在墙上，吸气，呼气，试着什么都不要想。

突然间，他感到无比的愤怒。他气他的父亲就像把他当成一个妓女卖给了出嫁最高的竞标者。他气自己就这样屈服，最后走投无路。他想拆掉整个房间，撕碎这层强披于他的生活，砍出另一条截然不同的路。Jensen猛地挥袖将桌上的所有东西都扫落到地板上，除了一瓶乳液。他拿起那个瓶子，正要把它砸到墙上时，他猛地停住了，大口地喘着气。

他双手紧握住那瓶乳液。他已经拿出了所有不得不放手的东西，这是他仅有的反过来索要些什么的机会。为什么他就不能拥有这一样东西？这个他比什么都想要的东西？他唯一想要的东西。

他站起来，跌撞着冲进连通隔壁房间的大厅。

圆月低悬在空中，它原来是正好挂在Jared的窗前的。月光洒满了整个房间，投下的阴影都是蓝色的，而不是黑色的。

Jensen来到Jared床边。他低头望着那个男人的睡颜，薄薄的毯子贴着他大腿和臀部，堆在他的腰窝处，月光勾勒出他背部和肩膀结实的肌肉线条。他是这样完美，珍贵，纯洁无暇，这让Jensen陷得更深。

然而，Jensen知道他不能这么做。他不能忍受Jared被他玷污，让他的形象在Jared眼里越发不耻。乳液的瓶子掉在床垫上，他跪倒在床边，把额头贴在凉爽丝滑的床单上。他意识到自己在摇晃，在颤抖，醉到，且蠢到没法站起来回到自己的房间。

他不知道自己在那儿跪了多久，房间里天旋地转，直到感觉到有手插进他的头发，他猛地抬起头，看到Jared已经醒了，正用手肘撑着床垫。

月光下Jared的皮肤就像大理石柱一样冰凉，雪白。他的指尖优美地滑过Jensen的嘴，描摹着他的唇。他低着头，夜一样黑的双眼长久地凝视着Jensen。

接着他躺下去，双臂举过头顶，将身体袒露在Jensen眼前，慵懒的动作像是在献出自己：宽阔的胸膛，腋下一点点柔软的毛发，乳首的颜色就像月光投下的阴影，瘦削的髋骨掩在床单下。

Jensen僵坐着，一动不动，热度从胸膛散发至内脏和腰部。“你不会想要这么做的。你甚至都不明白这意味着什么。”

Jared只是盯着他的眼睛，然后，将床单推下去，把它踢到一旁，直到完全赤裸，期间他丝毫没有移开视线。

Jensen觉得理智已经溜走了，在酒精为它松绑后，越发高涨的欲望进一步驱逐了它。

“你之前有这样做过吗？”

Jared猛吸了一口气，既没有点头也没有摇头，只是坐起来，将嘴贴到Jensen的上。他的动作缓慢且轻柔，却带着肯定，Jensen像着了火，他直起身，牙齿啃咬着Jared的下唇，促使他张开嘴，强硬地卷起他的舌加深了这个吻。

他站起来解开马裤，而Jared毫不犹豫地伸出手，有力地托起他的性器，当Jared把布料扯下来时，Jensen几乎无法呼吸。

他觉得自己像在活活燃烧。

Jared温暖的手指圈住Jensen的阴茎套弄起来。Jensen深吸一口气，把手放到Jared肩上，仰起头。他所有的感觉都集中在他的触碰下，身体寻求着与Jared结合。Jared空着的那只手滑到Jensen的胯骨，用手掌将马裤推下去，让Jensen从滑落的衣物堆里走出来。衬衫和袜子紧随其后，直到Jensen也一样完全赤裸，Jared拉过他，让Jensen压在自己身上，在感受到皮肤完全相贴的触感时发出喘息。

那声喘息让Jensen想起来这对Jared来说是全新的体验，Jared是第一次经历这些Jensen如此已熟悉的感觉。欲望与焦虑让他浑身战栗，他退开了，手脚撑在床上考虑着该怎么做。

Jared在他身下摊开四肢，乱糟糟的头发落到了眼睛里，扬着下巴。Jensen可以感觉到腿间彼此相缠、相贴的地方在微微颤抖。

Jensen耳语，“渴望着你愿给予我的一切，渴望到流泪。”

他的头一阵眩晕，同时他艰难地挪到Jared的勃起边。他把手背放在Jared宽阔的胸膛中央，指节慢慢地划下他的肚子，抚弄着他肚脐下的汗毛，舌头沿着那条轨迹一路舔舐下去。Jared的皮肤尝起来是干净又强烈的味道，Jensen继续往下时麝香的气息越来越浓。

Jensen舔过Jared的侧腹，他想加快速度，但强迫自己去挑逗Jared，他的舌慢慢地沿着一根肋骨来到突出的胯骨，唇轻柔地吻了吻那儿，呵一口热气，又吹一股凉气。Jared的皮肤上便冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，这让Jensen腹中窜起了热流，血液下涌至他的阴茎。

他改变姿势跪在Jared大腿间，手掌轻轻地贴在他腿上，将之分得更开。Jared的阴茎完全勃起了，挺立着，Jensen可以轻松地将它含进嘴里，但相反，他用手掌托住Jared的臀，拇指抵住他的阴茎底部，轻柔地分别从两侧给予刺激。

他看到Jared的胸膛起伏着，像冲刺那样大口地喘气，Jensen最微小的触碰也能引起他积极的反应，Jensen发现自己的呼吸也变得粗重起来。他腾出一只手用拇指摩擦着Jared的乳尖，起初如絮语般轻柔，接着越来越用力，另一只手来回抚弄Jared的小球，直到Jared抽搐着，挺送起他的胯部，在枕头上来回甩着头。Jensen停顿了下，沉浸于眼前的景象中，连同他拥有的让Jared分崩离析的力量，将之永远地刻在脑海里。

他停下的那一刻，Jared拉过他投入一个吻中，第一次夺去他对嘴的所有权，像饿到极点般狂乱又饥渴地索取他。他的手胡乱地抚摸着Jensen的上身和胯骨，抓住他的臀，让两人贴到一起，摩擦着彼此的阴茎。Jensen的脊椎如遭电击，体内深深地聚积起灭顶的快感。

“我需要你。我需要 _进入_ 你。我知道你会…我…求你，天哪，求你。”他的耳语近乎啜泣，前额抵着Jared的肩膀，“让我拥有你。”他的气音飘进Jared耳朵里，他感受到了Jared随之颤抖。Jared飞快地点了点头，Jensen差点错过了这一幕，但他感觉到Jared在他身下有力地弓起背，腿张得更开。

Jared就这样向他献出自己，Jensen在他因此高潮前猛地退开，酒精和欲望的重压下，一片眩晕的他摇晃不已。他摸索着找到了那瓶乳液，用手指掘了一点。

“转身。”Jensen告诉他，他的声音颤抖着。

Jensen一碰到他的穴口，Jared便绷紧了身体。Jensen庆幸酒精放慢了节奏，让一切变得模糊起来，他的手指谨慎且轻柔地移动，小心地挤入Jared的热度间，但只是浅浅地停留了下，随即撤出去，一遍遍地在他穴口周围画圈。他可以感觉到Jared开始有回应了，他的手不断地摸索着床单，但又什么都抓不住。Jensen把手指推得更深，先是停留在两根，接着是三根，将Jared扩张得更开。

他抹了更多的乳液，换了个新角度插入他的手指，正中目标，他感觉到Jared绷得紧紧的，剧烈地颤抖着。Jensen的机会来了，他在Jared身后坐起来，跪在Jared腿间。

Jensen的阴茎渴望地脉动着，他整个身体绷得像根弹簧，但他抑制住了冲动，坚定且小心地移动。他的手轻轻地放在Jared的腰间，手指摩挲着他绷紧的腹部。接着Jensen移动手掌，滑下一两寸，手上用力把Jared微微抬高，用他敏感的阴茎头部磨蹭着那滑滑的带着褶皱的柔软穴口，同时他的拇指将Jared的臀瓣掰得更开。

他换了个姿势，小心地进入Jared，他能清楚地感知到一切，身体每动一下都在考验着他的神经。Jensen感觉到穴口的那圈肌肉放松了，他的阴茎头部滑了进去。

他呻吟着颤抖不已，在高潮边缘徘徊的他怕就这样一下子失守，专注于四处摸索着，朝Jared的胯部探去。最后他握住了Jared沉甸甸的半硬的火热。努力控制住自己不要动，不要推送，Jensen来回挑逗起Jared的阴茎，他的手指掠过顶冠又一路滑下，梳理着根部柔软的小卷儿，随着每一下套弄，他手上的力道也加重了。

他感受到了涌过Jared全身的震颤，接着Jared抬起臀部，动作飞快且出其不意，令Jensen的阴茎越发深入，他的肌肉紧紧地圈住Jensen的每一寸，几乎让他感到疼痛。

他可以看到Jared的手攥紧了柔软的床单，用力到像要将它撕碎。室内一片寂静，只回荡着他们急促的喘息。

“别担心，我就在你身边，你现在很安全。”耳语间，他感觉到Jared微微放松了点，他的身体卸下防备，向Jensen敞开。他起初只是浅浅地律动，让Jared好有时间适应，同时着迷地望着他的阴茎滑入那个未经人事的紧致的小穴。他不紧不慢地抽插，摆动着臀好进入得更深，同时感觉到Jared的阴茎膨胀起来，开始滴起前液。

Jensen把手放到嘴边，吮吸手指上Jared的味道。然后，他舔了遍手掌，重新握住Jared，以跟手部一样稳定、连续、有力的节奏，用下身顶撞起Jared。

他发现自己开始不断喃喃，“从见到你的一瞬间，就想拥有你，和你在一起，想教你怎样为我而高潮，只为我一个人。”抛开剩余的理智，他用力插入Jared的身体，“多希望能听到你的声音，需要—需要听到你告诉我—”他又顶撞了一下，落点更深，“求我—”在找到那一点后，他连续戳刺那个地方，“—尖叫出我的名字。”

Jared在他身下剧烈地颤抖，背肌不断起伏，将温暖浓厚的精液喷洒在Jensen手里。Jared释放时，他抽搐的穴口也在脉动着，不断刺激深埋在体内的阴茎，促使Jensen释放。

“好的，”Jensen哽咽了，“oh拜托，Jared—Jared—”

又一次插入后，他来回摇摆了四五次胯部，接着静止了，尽可能地深深驻扎于Jared体内，当他喷洒出热液时，身体的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，大脑一片空白。

Jensen让自己瘫倒在Jared身上，融于他后背光滑的肌肤中。他可以感受到肋骨周围传来怦怦的震颤，但他不知道那是他的心跳，还是Jared的。

他抱着Jared侧过身，Jared只是顺着他，浑身软软的，没有了力气。Jensen收紧抱住Jared的手臂，让他停留在Jared体内。他把头靠在Jared肩上，他现在不那么醉了，反而对自己感到无比的愤怒，和羞愧，但他依旧不想放手。

“Jared。天哪，我明天就要和她结婚了。”他对着他汗湿的皮肤低语。他感觉到身下的Jared就像被打了一鞭的马一样抽搐了下。

Jensen轻轻地退后，痛苦万分的他知道酒精和疲惫远不够为他的罪行开脱。他翻身撑起自己，感到恶心和发腻，这时Jared捉住了他的手腕。

Jared在他肩膀上留下一个吻，他不应得的吻。Jensen伸出手，但Jared躲开了，他滑下床，走到窗边的座位投下的影子里，冷冷的月光洒在他脸上。

Jensen知道他必须起身走到他身旁，解释，请求原谅，如果有必要的话，跪下也可以。但他感觉头沉得像有一百磅，沐浴在银辉中的房间也像在不停旋转，于是Jensen最终还是违心地闭上了眼睛。

*****

Jensen浑身发冷地醒过来，毯子被他踢到了床尾，Jared的床。

_Oh主啊，我做了什么？_

他微微睁开眼，注意到此时还未到黎明，月光从银色变为了浅灰色，而他独自一人。他的头还在钝痛着，喉咙深处翻涌起酸涩的胆汁，但Jensen顾不及这些，他坐起来，环视四周，房间是空的。在他看来，一切都好好地呆在原位，除了消失的Jared。内心涌起的悔恨令他难受万分。

Jensen察觉到窗户边有什么东西，他笨拙地翻下床，跌撞着走过去。在那儿，他发现了一把奇怪的匕首—装饰奇异而华丽的柄部上方固定着充满邪气的刀刃—尖头朝下，深深地插进椅子的木头里。

他坐着，呆呆地盯住那把匕首好一会儿，才跳起来穿过连接两个套房的大门，飞奔回他的屋子，祈祷仆人不要已经带着洗脸水等在那儿，要他解释他的去向。

Jared去哪儿了？他能去哪儿？他会不会已经从宫殿、从这个国家逃走了，向他来时那样突然地离开？时间一分一秒过去，Jensen变得越来越焦虑。他飞快地套上裤子和衬衫，心脏狂跳着。顾不及穿上靴子和外套，也不管宾客们会不会对他奇怪的举动指指点点，他边跑边用力推开两扇大门，门在他的蛮力下狠狠地被甩到墙上，值班的守卫也被吓得发出了惊呼。

他在走廊上横冲直撞的同时回头大喊，“呆着别动！别跟着我！”他知道他们不可能乖乖听令，但他希望借此能拖住他们一会儿，给自己争取时间找到Jared来，来…来…来做什么？纠正错误？道歉？还是许诺弥补他？这听起来根本不够，他自己也这么觉得，Jared就更不用说了，给他留下的印象会更糟。但找到Jared是他目前为止想到的最好的也是唯一的方案。

他奔跑着穿过庭院，穿过那道通向海边的墙门。他完全没法知道Jared是否已经离开了宫殿，如果是的话，又是否去了海边，但Jensen毫不犹豫地跑下通往山崖的小丘，凹凸不平的路面刮伤了他光着的双脚。太阳正欲跳出地平线，天际是橙中混着淡紫的颜色。空中没有一丝云彩。

爬上山脊时，Jensen看到了一个此刻再熟悉不过的身影，在陡峭的岩石和宽广的地平线衬托下显得那么小。他正缓缓地解开衣服，每一件都整齐地叠好堆在一起。距离还很远，他再喊再大声Jared也不可能听到，于是Jensen继续跑，惊恐地看到Jared静静地在参差的悬崖边站了一会儿，接着从边缘消失了。

Jensen撕心裂肺的哭号被风声和海浪声吞没。过去一年的孤寂在他心中嘶吼，渴念与悲伤交织的他战胜了恐惧，走到从崖壁延伸出去的岩架上，却看到Jared的身体在暗黑色的水中显得破碎且毫无生气。

他的双脚已被岩石磨得伤痕累累，但他还是不顾疼痛全力往前冲刺，直到他来到Jared刚刚站着的地方。他之前没想过一旦到这儿来了要做什么，但现在他知道了，他只需做一件事。

Jensen跳了下去。

水像一道砖墙，寒冷冲进他的嘴巴和鼻腔。他不知道路在何方，海水拉扯着他的四肢，他的胸腔像要爆炸了一样。

但接着有什么东西拉住了他的背后的衬衫，迅速地把他向上拽去，而一种似曾相识的感觉让他乱了思绪。他如子弹般冲破了水面，灌下一大口空气，剧烈地咳嗽着把海水喷了回去。

他睁开眼看到的是Jared，他的双手抱着Jensen，稳住他。他们两人面对面漂在水中，古怪地静止着，没有Jensen通常以为的踩水时那种拍水蹬脚的动作。他们胸以上的身体都露在水面上，这也很古怪，同时Jared的手牢牢地抓着他的上臂支撑住他。

“你究竟为什么要跳下来？”Jared粗暴地摇着他，“你会因此而死的！”

“你…Jared。你在说话！”Jensen不知道自己是晕了，还是在做梦，说不定他在从悬崖上跳下来时撞到了脑子。

“是的。”Jared面色灰暗，Jensen从未见他露出那么沉重的目光。Jared退开了，漂在水中，与Jensen保持一定距离，“显然我能说话。”

没有了Jared的支撑，Jensen挣扎着试图浮在水面上，虽然海浪并不大。Jared注意到了他的困难，再次抓住他，稳住Jensen，但仍与他保持一臂的距离，“你得游到岸边去，”Jared说，“还有几个小时，婚礼就要开始了。”

“不，”Jensen喘着气，“不，没有你我不结婚。”

“什么？你要抛弃你的王国吗？”Jared善意地说，但Jensen听出了话音背后的因受伤而尖刻的语气，他好像已经了解了Jared的各种语气了一样。

Jensen望向海岸。他们已经顺着海浪漂出了很远，他只能看到位于宫殿最高处的那扇玻璃窗在朝阳中闪闪发光。

“再说，现在也已经迟了。”Jared的下巴就像预备迎来一击重拳般绷紧了，然后他伸手抓住Jensen的一只手，把它贴到自己的肋骨处。他慢慢地把Jensen的手往下推到他的腰部和胯部，Jensen感觉到温暖的皮肤逐渐变为了冰凉、光滑的鳞片。

他感觉到鳞片也滑过了他的足底，他高兴到发抖，他记起了刮着暴风雨的那一夜，“是你救了我吗？在我们的船失事后？”

“是的，殿下。”

“叫我的名字。”

“什么？”

“叫我的名字就好。”

“Jensen。”

“再叫一遍。”

这次他的声音低得甚至不及耳语，“Jensen。”

Jensen没有停下分析、权衡或猜测些什么，他只是说道，“我不会离开你，我不能。其它什么都不重要，因为我…我爱你。”

他的一只手固定在Jared颜色像海一样深的发间，猛地让彼此的嘴贴到一起，动作比他预期的粗暴了些，但身处翻滚的海浪间，内心充斥着绝望与恐惧的他根本顾不上技巧。Jared抬起手臂，夹住他的腰和肩膀，手指的力道像要隔着肌肉压碎他的骨头。

他们漂浮着，拥抱了一秒，两秒，接着晴朗无云的天空突然炸开了一声惊雷。

Jared哭喊了出来，刺眼的亮光勾勒出他的轮廓，Jensen不得不挡住眼睛。Jared从Jensen怀中滑脱，他痛苦地扭动着，弓起背，头往后甩去。Jensen第一次也是最后一次见到Jared的鱼尾，它像从中间裂开那样，变成了双腿的形状，期间Jared的哭喊声从未停止。

轮到Jensen来撑住漂在水中，失去了生气的Jared，尽管他的救生技巧实际上少得可以，Jensen还是笨拙地将Jared的头部托于在柔波之上，同时努力让自己的上身保持在水面上。他的一只手扶着Jared的后颈，抬高他的下巴，另一只手抓住他的手臂固定住他，让彼此都静静地浮在水中，而没有往前游。Jensen知道他得尽快采取行动，他笨拙的踩水动作让他的体力消耗得很快，但他可以理解他为什么无法前进——他的身体采取了自卫机制。

他发现他今天看到的奇迹远没有结束，四男四女出现在他们附近的水中，围住了他和Jared，他们陌生而美丽，发间点缀着珍珠、贝壳，和精致的小发饰。显然，这是Jared的同胞。

他们看起来像来自古代，容貌奇异，与Jared给他的一见如故的感觉完全不同，和Jared在一起他会觉得很舒服。他们没有再靠近，也没有提供帮助，只是用明亮而深邃的眼睛望着他们，当Jensen开始笨拙地拖着Jared无力的人身往海岸游去时，他们保持着一定的距离跟在后面。

不幸的是，Jensen突然意识到他们位于海滩另一头地形很不利的堤岸附近，四面八方都是礁石。

“Jared，”他呼唤着，“Jared，你得醒过来！”但Jared毫无回应。

他绝望地把视线投向人鱼族，吐出一嘴的海水，压下心头越来越深的恐惧，“求你们，帮帮我们！”他乞求道。

他感觉到身子底下有人围着他，用手将他托举起来，带他朝堤岸游去。他癫狂地大笑，以为他们要把他和Jared扔到巨石嶙峋的绝境，谋杀了他们。但正相反，他们随波顺势托起Jared，将他的上半身放到一块从崖壁延伸出去的礁石上，在海浪不断的冲刷下，它的表面已经变得无比光滑了。Jensen也被他们放到了那上面，他挣扎着寻找支撑，在有了足够的地方借力后，凭着仅剩的一点力气，将Jared的下半身从海洋的束缚中解救出来，放到石头上，自己才接着爬到他身旁。

他坐了一会儿，背靠在岩壁上，大口大口地喘气，用力推推Jared，但枕在他大腿上的Jared仍旧毫无意识。他把Jared湿透的头发从额头上拨开，低头望着他。 _检查下头部有没有受伤，_ 他想着，笑了出来，惊魂未定的他虽然松了一口气，但头还是晕晕的。

数分钟还是数小时后，Jared眼皮颤动着醒了过来，Jensen的心在听到他溢出一声呻吟时漏跳了一拍，“Shhh，”他安慰他，“我想现在我们安全了。”

Jared望向他，迷迷糊糊的，发音也不是很清晰，“Jensen？”

Jensen弯腰飞快地吻了下他，他实在情难自禁，“是我。”

他换了个姿势，帮Jared坐起来，又一群人鱼游上前来看他们。这次为数众多，还带着礼物。一个给Jared呈上头冠，另一个递给他权杖，第三个给他戴上了一条横贯于他宽阔的肩膀的项链。还有几个一起将一个巨大的箱子放到Jensen右手边的石头上，它不像其它礼物那样闪闪发亮，铰链和金属边起了铁锈，侧面还附着有水藻和藤壶（小甲壳动物，附着于水下岩石或船底）。他们接着把一个又一个更多的箱子放到石头上，直到整块礁石和其余的石头上都摞满了财宝。

“这都是什么？”Jensen惊奇地问Jared。

Jared只是耸耸肩，看起来有点害羞，“Um…我猜你可以说成是我的嫁妆。”

*****

Jared最终让Jensen确信他们必须游到岸边去，不能再这样又湿又冷地呆在礁石上。

“没问题的，我可是个游泳健将。”Jared调侃道，Jensen心想也许他们可以从此幸福地在一起，当然，前提是不考虑上百名参加婚礼的客人，和一个因被抛弃而很有可能变成恶女的新娘，他们所有人都还在等他和Jared回家。

家。Jensen意识到这是他在失去家人以来，第一次没有因这个词而涌起悲伤。

当然，他们把财宝留在了原地，即使没有了他的尾巴，足够强壮的Jared还是能带着Jensen游泳，他们一起不停地蹬腿划水，终于来到了那片从沙滩延伸出去的浅滩上。自海难后，Jensen已经对那个地方很熟悉了。

他们精疲力尽，借着海浪的推力爬到几尺之遥的又软又舒适的沙滩上。Jensen扑通瘫倒在那上面，他的下半身仍浸在水里，由海浪柔柔地拍打着他。Jared在他旁边躺下来，他们静静地在沙滩上躺了有好几分钟，任由正午的太阳炙烤着他们的皮肤。

“知道吗，你现在是裸着的。”Jensen说。

Jared低头看自己，他的惊讶让Jensen笑了出来。Jared扁嘴，“我猜这挺尴尬的。”

“未必，”Jensen说。他翻身压到Jared身上，让他陷在温暖的沙子里，一一吻过他的眉毛，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，“这样很方便。”

“好的，殿下。”Jared说，回吻了Jensen。

咸咸的海水涌过他们的身体。他真是爱死了大海。

 

***The End***

 


End file.
